


A Week in Watson

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Crime Fighting, First Time, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Gay Panic, Group Sex, Multi, Restraints, Snowed In, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David and Colby have plans for Don.

Originally published: 08/10/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 1  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRM heading towards FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 1 - David and Colby have plans for Don.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.

 **Revised:**   08/11/06

 **A/N:** Thanks to Danikitten for the encouraging beta.

__

  


_The middle of winter.The middle of nowhere.Wonderful._

FBI Special Agent Don Eppes gripped the wheel of his black SUV tightly, as if he could keep it on the icy road by determination alone.

“I hate snow,” he grumbled.

“You’ve mentioned that,” Agent David Sinclair responded.

“Multiple times,” Agent Colby Granger added.

“Yeah, well, I’m a southern California guy.When I haven’t been in LA, I’ve been in places like New Mexico – warm places.”

“This is nothing,” Colby laughed.“A little snow and you go all surfer boy on us.”

They were heading up into the San Bernardino Mountains, far out of Don’s comfort zone. _Then again, I’d go to Antarctica to catch this one._

Don and his fellow agents were on the trail of a bank robber, a nasty one.This man changed his appearance at every robbery, changed with significant skill which suggested theater training.That lead had given them Lon McCarty, ex-professional makeup artist, actor, and paroled felon.They had staked out his house for a week with nothing to show for it.Then McCarty decided to take a trip out of town, and Don, David, and Colby followed.Don would prefer to bring along an entire SWAT team, but it was going to be hard enough to hide the three of them where they were going.

McCarty’s system was simple.He always did small town banks, but banks that had high cash reserves for some reason, like an Army base nearby.He would visit a bank for multiple days before he struck.Sometimes it was two days, sometimes he visited the bank every day for two weeks before he pulled his gun.His makeup and acting was so good that the FBI could only tell which person he was when he finally made his move.

It was Megan’s opinion that McCarty was like a mugger or a rapist, watching until he found someone that radiated “victim.”Then he would strike – first he would shoot any security guards and get the clerk to empty out all of the drawers into a large sack.He would lean over and say something to the clerk, something which surveillance hadn’t been able to pick up, and shoot the clerk through the forehead.

He wouldn’t shoot anyone else, unless they tried to stop him leaving.It didn’t seem to matter to him if the bank was packed full of customers.All that mattered was the moment of connection between him and his chosen victim.That and the hundreds of thousands of dollars he had reaped.

“Do you know where we’re headed yet?”Don asked Colby in the back seat.

Colby had several maps spread out next to him, along with lists of likely targets.Charlie had given them that list, and damn if every bank the man hit hadn’t been on there, but they still hadn’t been able to catch him.Seven banks.Fourteen dead.

Don squeezed the steering wheel harder.

“From Charlie’s list, it looks like Watson,” Colby said.

“What’s in Watson?”Don asked.

“Not much, less than a thousand people, but there’s a bank, and the big ski resorts higher up in the mountains funnel all their cash through Watson,” Colby responded.

“Sounds ideal for our guy,” David said.

“Yeah, ideal,” Don grumbled. “And cold.”

David and Colby laughed and Don turned his full attention back to the road.He could hear the soft blip of the tracker that David was working, but there wasn’t much tracking to be done.There was one road, going in one direction – up.

They got into Watson late, after the bank had closed for the day.They followed the tracker through town until they found McCarty’s truck parked outside a small Bed & Breakfast.

Don debated with himself – they should probably stay and watch him tonight, but there was nowhere to park, to hide.If he had been trailing a fugitive, he’d be camping out in the snow tonight.But McCarty wasn’t going to do anything until the bank opened in the morning.And it was snowing.

“Did I see a motel on the way into town?”Don asked.

“Yeah,” David said, “Think we should?”

“I think it will be okay,” Don replied.

From the back seat, Colby said, “I think we should.”Don got the feeling that Colby had just answered a very different question than Don had.

With a fair amount of grumbling, Don got the SUV turned around on the narrow icy road and they headed back into town.The motel turned out to not look too bad.He’d definitely stayed in worse.He pulled into the parking lot and got out his cell phone.

“Go get us some rooms,” Don told David.“I’ll call in.”

A look flashed between David and Colby that Don couldn’t interpret and David climbed out of the car.

David came back just as Don was finishing up his report to the office.David tossed him a hotel key and went to get his bag out of the back.Colby followed him and Don saw them hold a short whispered conversation.David nodded and Colby grinned … _wolfishly_ was the word that came to Don’s mind.

Shaking his head to clear the road-induced muddle, Don got out and grabbed his own bag.David and Colby’s bags were much larger, but they hadn’t done fugitive recovery, didn’t know how to travel light.

David opened the door to the first motel room.

“Hey this is kinda nice,” Don said.It was a large room, probably advertised as the “Honeymoon Suite.”There was a king sized bed, a separate sitting area surrounding a large TV, and through the bathroom door he could spot a jacuzzi.“Shouldn’t the lead agent get this one?”

David shrugged and shut the door behind them, closing off the cold air.He threw his bag onto the bed.Colby followed suit.They were both staying here?

Colby sat down on the bed and bounced a little.“Nice bed.” 

Don frowned.“Didn’t they have another room available, or one with more beds?I’m sure the department can afford another motel room, especially if we manage to catch McCarty.”

David smiled.“Colby and I don’t mind sharing.”

“Okay, but –,"he brought himself up short.Something about that smile …“What’s going on?”

“Not much,” David said, “Just Colby and I sharing a bed.One bed.All night.”

Don swallowed. “You can’t mean …”

“Yes, I do,” David said.He paused and then said very deliberately, “Me and Colby here are fuck-buddies.”

Don stumbled backwards a step.“What did you say?”He stepped farther back until he was pressed up against the wall between the window and the door.

“Fuck-buddies, were his exact words,” Colby said cheerfully.

“How could you—How long have you—What—“

“Six months,” David said easily, leaning against the back of the couch.“Remember that week-long stakeout of the Johnson brothers?”

“You know this is wrong,” Don fumbled. “Wrong on so many levels.”

“Is it?”David asked.

“You—you work together!And-and you’re guys!”

“Glad you noticed.”David said with a smile.

“You’re gay?”

“Not really.”David shrugged.“Bisexual if you have to label it.See, where I grew up, you got pleasure were you could find it.There wasn’t any labels on it.Just fun and pure physical gratification. It’s not something that we sat around and analyzed, but I have the feeling that you need words, something to process in your head.You always think too much.”He smiled. “And if I touched you without explanation, you’d break my arm.

He continued, “But tell me that it wouldn’t be nice to have someone want you, lust after you, give you pleasure with no strings attached.We’ve been doing this off and on for six months and you never would have noticed if we hadn’t let you.We never let it go outside the hotel – not at home or anywhere else but these sorts of opportunities.It works, Don, and it’s fucking _good_.”

Don turned wide eyes to Colby, who had been sitting there silent.“And you?”

Colby smiled sheepishly and shrugged his broad shoulders.“What can I say?It’s a helluva lot of fun.”His smile grew bigger.“Just call me David’s bitch.”

Don felt his jaw drop and he scrambled for the door.Fumbling for the knob, he jerked the door open and fell outside.He ran to his own motel room next door, his hands shaking as he tried to unlock the door.He finally got the door unlocked and he slammed it behind himself.Then he locked it, latched it, and shoved a chair in front of it.

He stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it before vomiting up his long-ago lunch.Pulling himself up to the sink, he splashed his face.The face that looked back from him looked pale and shocked.With shaking knees, he crossed to the bed and sat down.

_This can’t be happening.My two male agents … sleeping together?_ Don groaned and flopped down on the bed. _Maybe I misunderstood, Maybe I –_

David saying, “It’s fucking good.”Colby’s grin as he said, “Just call me David’s bitch.” _No misunderstanding, just a … helluva problem._ That’s right.If he could just think of it as a personnel problem, two of his agents getting involved. _Involved?Involved in—_

“Stop it, stop it,” he told himself angrily as images he did not want came flooding into his mind.He scrambled for the TV remote and turned the TV on.He flipped through the channels until he found an episode of one of the CSIs.He focused fiercely on it, analyzing it for errors in procedure or technology.

A sound from next door – a laugh, then what could have only been a moan.Don turned the TV volume up higher and gritted his teeth.

The next morning, Don woke to find himself still in his clothes and the TV playing some inane morning talk show.His mouth tasted awful and he remembered that he had vomited last night.Last night after he found out …

Don jumped to his feet and started shedding his clothes.He climbed into the shower stall and turned the water on as hot as it would go.As the water poured over him, he made himself think about McCarty, reviewed the photos of the victims in his mind.By the time his fingers had started to wrinkle, Don was fully focused on getting McCarty – and getting back to civilization.  
  
Don had just finished putting on his shoes when there was a knock at the door.He stood up and pulled open the door.David was standing there, with Colby a few steps away.

Before David could say anything, Don brushed past them.“Let’s go get this guy.”

He felt rather than saw a look pass between them.“Okay,” David said and that was it.

They had the SUV parked in a nearby driveway when McCarty came out of the B&B.If McCarty didn’t make his move today – and he never had at the first day in a new place – they’d have to find a new place to hide the car.

As it was, the only way they knew it was McCarty was because the person came out of the B&B and got in McCarty’s car.Where McCarty was tall with a full head of hair, this man was stooped and balding.McCarty was a pale white, but this man had a slight Latino flavor to his skin and face.Don doubted very much if any facial recognition program would recognize McCarty in this old man.

“Amazing,” Colby breathed.“He’s good.”

“Yeah,” Don said.“After we put him in jail, we’ll give him an Emmy.”

The day went fairly smoothly.The three of them watched McCarty go to the grocery store, the video store, and then the bank.Don followed behind McCarty, his nerves humming, but McCarty left the bank without incident, just like they expected.Don went to talk to the bank manager while David and Colby continued to follow McCarty.

Don tracked down the bank manager and got him into his office without anyone being too suspicious, he hoped.There he told the manager that he was with the FBI and after some persuasion that he was serious, instructed the manager on what he needed to do.The first thing was the hardest – the security guard should never be on the same side of the bullet-proof glass as the bank clients.There was nothing a security guard, or several security guards, could do against a calculating killer like McCarty.The manager asked him why he didn’t just arrest McCarty now.That was a sore spot with Don, but he had to admit that they didn’t have anything against McCarty.They were forced to wait until he actually committed a crime.

After that, Don hung out in the bank lobby until David swung by again.He climbed into the car and said that he thought the bank manager would cooperate.David told him that McCarty had gone back to the B&B, his bag of videos in hand.Colby was there, watching to make sure he didn’t leave the B&B, in any disguise.

They drove back to the B&B and let a shivering Colby into the car.

“Should have brought my ski parka,” Colby complained.

“You own a ski parka?”David asked.

“Sure,” Colby replied.“You ever been skiing?”

“Not on snow,” David answered, “but I’ve been waterskiing.Once we …”

Don let himself tune out the conversation.All day long he had been watching David and Colby.Even under close scrutiny, there was no sign of their … relationship.No meaningful glances, sly innuendoes, or covert touches.They seemed completely normal.Just as if he hadn’t known.But he did know. _And wished to God I didn’t._

After the hour passed when the bank would close, the three of them drove back to their motel and ate at the little restaurant there.While they ate, they chatted about McCarty’s movements, and the worsening weather.Don still couldn’t feel any weirdness in them - no sexually suggestive conversation, no footsies under the table. He began to wonder if he had just had a really odd dream last night.

David showed them some videos he had rented while in the video shop watching McCarty.The “suite” had a DVD player attached to the TV.They agreed on Die Hard, and walked through the snowy parking lot to their rooms.Don went to his room and took off his gun.There was a knock at his door.He went and opened it, but there was no one there.The knock came again and Don realized that it was coming from a door inside the room that he had assumed was a cleaning supplies closet.He unlocked the knob and opened it up.Colby was standing on the other side, holding open another door.

“Communicating doors,” Colby announced, “Now you won’t have to go outside to come see the movie.”

Don frowned and looked at Colby suspiciously.Still, it was nice to be able to walk straight through instead of going out in the increasingly harsh wind.

David was arguing with the DVD player but finally got the movie to start playing.He plopped down onto the couch, a surprisingly abandoned gesture in such a controlled man, and patted the cushion next to him.Colby joined David on the couch and Don took the chair.

The movie had barely got past the opening credits, when Colby’s hands started drifting across David’s thighs.David leaned back and started running his fingers down Colby’s neck. _Why are they doing this, right in front of me?_ Don stared resolutely at the TV screen for another five minutes then he jumped up, startling David and Colby who were almost in each other’s laps.

“How about some popcorn?”Don said, and could hear the panic in his own voice.“I know I saw a microwave somewhere and oh good, they provided popcorn.What a nice motel we have here.Who would have thought we’d find this in a place like Watson?”Don realized that he was babbling and shut his mouth.He put the bag of popcorn into the microwave and stared at it until it finished.He did not - _did not--_ hear David whispering something in a husky voice into Colby’s ear and Colby responding with a deep sensual laugh. _They’re pushing me, forcing me to notice and recognize this thing they have.Do they really expect me to be okay with it?To ... join in?_

The microwave dinged, and Don grabbed the bag out of it, tossing it between two hands to avoid getting too burned.Sitting back down in his chair, he opened the bag.He scooped out a handful and handed the bag to Colby.David and Colby shared the bag, taking out a few kernels at a time, and licking the salt and grease from their fingers.Each time they licked their fingers, it seemed more and more erotic.

Don forced his attention away from the others -- _co-workers_ and _men_ , he reminded himself – and back to Bruce Willis’s battle with glorified bank robbers.That reminded him of McCarty and for a moment he forgot his surroundings as he sorted through McCarty’s movements for the day.Were they missing anything?Would the bank manager be able to keep his side of the bargain or would he blow it and give Don more deaths for his conscience? __

There was a muffled sound and Don looked over at the David and Colby … and froze.David had both hands on Colby’s cheeks and was kissing him deeply.Colby was responding in kind, while pulling David’s shirt out from his waistband and running his hands along David’s stomach.

“Shit!”Don leapt out of his chair.In an instant, he was back through the communicating door, slamming it and locking it behind him, and across the room.His brain finally began to function again, and he realized that he was standing with his back against the room’s far wall, his feet braced, and his gun in his hand.His gun was pointing directly at the door he had just come through.His hands were shaking and adrenaline was pumping through his body like he was facing down an armed fugitive.

_Lower the gun,_ he told his locked muscles. _Just lower the gun._ Inch by inch he forced his hands down until the gun was pointed at the floor.Then he could peel his left hand off finger by finger and place the gun carefully on the side table.He sank slowly to the floor, the image of David and Colby seared into his eyelids.

_Why is it affecting me so much?I’ve known plenty of gay people._ There was just something about seeing them together.David -- the controlled, driven, Bronx tough guy – and Colby – the ultra-macho Army Ranger.Something about their closeness, that made him want to join--.

Don shot up from the floor and scrambled frantically for the TV remote.He flipped channels until he found some soft porn, then noticed with annoyance that he already had a total hard-on. _From watching two men kiss each other?_ He shuddered and focused on the busty women bouncing across his screen.He thought he heard something from next door and turned up the TV.He strained to hear over the TV anyway.

He got up to get a drink of water, and found himself standing next to the wall that he shared with the other room.Muting the TV, he closed his eyes and listened.He heard someone laughing – _David_ , then a gasp followed by a groan.A crash and he jumped.Sounded like a chair just got knocked over.More laughter, from both men.A loud creak, as if someone had just gotten tossed onto the bed.Grunts and gasps then the rhythmic unmistakable creaking of the bed. _Someone is getting fucked._

Fire shot into Don’s groin.He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.As he filled up a glass with water, he realized that his hands were shaking.He gulped down half the water, then refilled the glass.

He flopped back on the bed and unmuted the TV.The half-naked women were now touching each other and making erotic noises.They sounded artificial in comparison to the real passion he had just heard next door.

He unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans, reached through the fly in his underwear and roughly pulled out his aching cock. _Busty women, bouncing breasts._ Don repeated to himself and for a brief moment was able to convince himself that was what was making his cock pulse.With firm strokes, he almost angrily jerked himself off.The orgasm was quick and largely unfulfilling.He pulled his clothes the rest of the way off and wiped himself dry.Then he turned off the TV and the lights, and went to sleep with the pillow over his head.


	2. Don is "persuaded".

Originally published: 08/11/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 2  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 2 - Don is "persuaded".  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Danikitten and Della for the encouraging betas.

 

The next day was a repeat of the day before, except McCarty came out dressed as a punk teenager.Don wondered if the owner of the B&B had noticed the changes and thought McCarty was sharing his room.

McCarty went to the grocery store, the video store (“more art-y movies,” David confirmed), and then to the bank.He moved in and out of the bank like a normal customer.Don wished that he had Megan here, that maybe she could spot what McCarty was watching for.Then again, considering what David and Colby were doing, it was probably just as well that Megan wasn’t here.It was complicated enough as it was.

Don watched David and Colby all day and still didn’t see any signs of what had happened in the motel room the night before.And what had happened after he left the room, what he had heard ....He winced and banished that image.Was it … possible?Could that kind of relationship really stay on one side of a motel room door?

McCarty went out to dinner at a local fast food joint and then went back to his B&B.They watched him until he went inside.Don checked his watch and saw that the bank had been closed for over an hour.  


He cleared his throat.“How about watching the rest of Die Hard?”

David gave him a curious look and Don shrugged.“Love that movie.”

They swung back by the fast food restaurant and picked up burgers to go.The weather was growing quickly worse and they were anxious to get inside.Back in the room, they ate and watched the rest of the movie.David and Colby were involved in their food and then critiquing the movie.Don had begun to relax by the time the credits rolled.

Then the movie was over and Colby stood up and turned off the TV.He gave Don a semi-apologetic shrug, then with a growl, climbed right into David’s lap and began to kiss him fiercely.

Don jumped to his feet and then … stood there.Watching Colby’s strong fingers move down David’s neck and under the collar of his t-shirt.

He tried to move, but he seemed stuck in place, his eyes following David’s hand as it slid under Colby’s shirt.Did he really want to go back to his empty motel room?They could be stuck in Watson for weeks, waiting for McCarty to make his move.Weeks of watching David and Colby, weeks of hearing their noises in the night.

Still, this was impossible. _Not going to happen._ He willed himself to turn around and go back to his room.

He stood there too long and David and Colby looked up.

“Still here?”David asked in surprise.

“Still here,” Colby confirmed with a smile.

“Sit back down?”David offered.

Don gave a tight shake of his head and remained where he was, muscles locked.

David pulled himself out of Colby’s arms and stood up.He stared at Don, his eyes cool, assessing.“I think what we have here is a man who needs some encouragement, some … persuasion.How about you let us do the persuading?”David stepped closer and Don forced himself to hold his ground.“We can be very persuasive.”David passed behind him, then spoke, his breath hot on Don’s ear.“What you need is a safety – a word that will make everything stop and let you go back to your safe room.Let’s do … apple.Yes, apple.”

He raised his voice slightly, “How does apple sound, Granger?”

“Apple, got it,” Colby said, circling around to Don’s right.

David continued, “So if anything happens that you don’t want, you say ‘apple’.Or if you can’t talk for some reason, snap your fingers twice.You can snap your fingers, right?”

Don’s hand responded automatically and he gave David two snaps.

“Good.”David smiled.“Now you understand that if you say ‘No’ or ‘Stop’ or anything like that, we’re going to ignore you.Just ‘apple’ or two snaps.”

Don’s mouth was bone dry and he swallowed convulsively.How could David know?How could he have guessed that Don would need to be able to say the word “No”?That he would want it and not want it at the same time?And he did want … something.Some of that energy that sizzled between the two of them. He wanted some of that warmth and intensity focused on him.David was right, what he had said two days ago – it would be nice to have someone want him, lust after him, give him pleasure with no strings attached. _There are always strings,_ he reminded himself, but he was losing the argument.He was already feeling a flush of anticipation and arousal.

_This is not going to happen, not going to happen._ Don’s mouth worked but no sound came out.He tried again and got out a hoarse whisper. “Okay.” __

David stepped closer.“Do you understand what I’m saying, do you agree?”

“Yes,” he said more firmly.

The look that lit up David’s eyes made Don’s knees go weak.He was about to say this was a really bad idea, when he was tackled from behind.

With an oof, he landed face down on the bed, Colby on top of him.He struggled to twist around, but Colby was much too fast and much too strong.With embarrassing ease, Colby flipped him over onto his back and sat on his chest.David suddenly had hold of his right hand and he could feel the cool of handcuffs slide over his wrist.

“What the hell?”Don said, trying to jerk his hand back, but he was already caught.

Colby pinned Don’s left wrist to the bed and David tossed him a second pair of handcuffs.Don struggled, but Colby put his knee into Don’s shoulder and deftly closed the cuffs around his right wrist.

Don gasped for breath and looked up at his hands.Both wrists were handcuffed separately to a post that ran along the length of the headboard, so he could move some from side to side but no farther.He blinked and looked down as David began pulling his T-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. Before he could protest, he felt Colby’s fingers on his chin, turning his face towards him.

Don looked up into Colby’s green eyes then Colby’s mouth was pressed to his, his tongue invading his mouth.He was pushed back to the bed with the intensity of that kiss and he felt completely devoured.He instinctively kissed back, battling Colby’s tongue with his own, until finally it was Colby that broke off so they could breathe.

“I didn’t know until right now how long I’ve wanted to kiss those lips,” Colby said hoarsely.He grabbed two fistful of Don’s T-shirt and yanked him up, then his mouth was back on Don’s, nibbling on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue.

Don kissed him back, with equal intensity, wondering when kissing had become a competitive sport and who was winning.

Finally, Colby pulled back and released Don whose head landed with a thump back on the mattress.He blinked at Colby, feeling his bruised lips with his tongue.

“Got him softened up,”Colby announced.

“Soft is not how we want him,” David responded and Colby laughed.

Don looked down and realized that while Colby had been distracting him, David had taken off Don’s socks and shoes, and his own jeans.He crawled up the bed towards Don and Don could clearly see the bulge in David’s silk boxers.Don looked away, towards the ceiling.

He had to look back when he felt David’s hands slide under his t-shirt.The hands were cool, with a light touch that almost tickled but didn’t.David pushed his shirt up and began kissing his stomach.Don started to shift away from that mouth, then found Colby sitting on his legs, keeping him in place.David pushed his shirt higher, his mouth following the shirt up.Don jumped when that mouth found one of his nipples.David began to suck and tease the nipple.Don squirmed under David’s touch, delight and horror warring inside him as David sent entirely unexpected jolts of pleasure through his chest.David left that nipple and began to give the other one the same treatment.

Don suddenly realized that Colby’s hands were at his waist, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Whoa, whoa,” Don said, “Slow down.”

“Not on your life,” Colby said and yanked down Don’s zipper.“Tidy whities.”

David snickered against Don’s chest and Don said defensively, “I didn’t expect anyone else to see them.”  
  
Colby ran his fingers lightly over his underwear and Don felt his cock jump.“We’ve got a live one here,” Colby said, and traced the outline of Don’s already-hard cock.

David stopped sucking on his nipple long enough to say, “I told you.”

“Damn, you were right.”Colby laughed. “He’s already raring to go.”

“Purely … physiological reaction,” Don said, but the unevenness of his voice said otherwise.  


Colby sat up and pulled off his shirt.He didn’t give Don a chance to admire his sculpted chest, but reached down and peeled off Don’s jeans.Don even lifted his ass from the bed to help him.

David sat up and rolled off of him.He grabbed the handcuffs key from the side table and unlocked Don’s left wrist.Don snatched for the key but David held it away.

“A little help here, Granger?”David asked.

Colby dropped Don’s jeans on the floor and came to help David.The two of them wrestled with Don until his shirt was off and both hands cuffed again.

Don dropped his head back on the bed and tried to catch his breath.This was all happening too fast.He’d wanted intense and they’d given him intense.He closed his eyes and quieted his breathing. _I’m a grown man. I deal with violence and death every day. I can handle a little sex._

Colby slipped his finger under the waistband of Don’s underwear and grazed the top of his cock.Don lost all his hard-won breath in a whoosh.Colby pulled the waistband down until Don’s cock sprung free.

“Nice,” Colby commented, then pulled Don's underwear all the way off and tossed it on the floor.

Don panicked.“Apple, apple!”

“Aw, man,” Colby groaned and David shook his head.Still, they immediately got off of him and unlocked his cuffs.

Don rolled off the bed and scooped up his clothes.He dashed towards his room, his heart pounding.He reached the door … and stopped.

He looked back and saw the two partially naked men watching him. _Can’t stop yet, Eppes.You’ve just got started._ He grinned and dropped his clothes back to the floor.“Just checking,” he said cheerfully.

“Ohh, you bastard,” Colby growled.

“You are so going to regret that,” David promised.

They both stood up and came towards him.In spite of himself, Don backed up a step.Colby reached for his arm and he ducked away. Colby laughed and quickly got Don in a headlock.He shuffled him back to the bed and held him down while David restored his handcuffs.

“What a cock-tease,” David commented, tossing the handcuff key to the couch, far from Don’s reach.

Don protested, “I am not.I am a perfectly normal heterosexual man.Just because you two get all hot over my body, doesn’t mean I’m a tease.”

Colby snorted and David shook his head in amazement.

“Let’s gag him,” David suggested.

“No, no,” Don said quickly, “Apple, definitely Apple.”

“Alright,” David grinned. “Then I’m just going to have to shut you up another way.”

David leaned over and brought his mouth down hard against Don’s.He plundered Don’s mouth, driving away any breath he had to complain.His goatee scratched against Don’s face, a strange and curiously pleasant sensation.Don gave himself thoroughly to the kiss, lifting his head to deepen the contact.

David’s fingers found his nipples and began to pull and kneed them.

Out of sight, Don felt a finger drawn along the length of his cock.The touch was too light and he instinctively raised his hips towards the touch.

“Ooh, he wants it,” Colby said and his fingers traced another light line, then another.

Don pulled back from his kiss with David and said, “Granger, are you just playing down there?”

Colby laughed.“You asked for it.”

He felt warmth and wetness on his cock and realized that Colby had just taken him into his mouth.Colby’s fingers closed around the base of his cock and his tongue flicked over the head and then drew him deeper into the moist heat of his mouth.Just a few seconds of that and Don knew he was in for the blowjob of his life.No woman had really known what it felt like, what the sensitive spots were, what could feel good but hurt if done a shade too hard.

_I did ask for it …_ “I think this has … gone way … too far,” he said between gasps.

Colby ignored him and continued his attentions.David was now sitting on his chest, pulling off his own t-shirt.Don’s eyes took in the smooth expanse of dark brown skin, mostly hairless and surprisingly muscular.His nipples were very dark, hiding in two patches of dark curly hair.

David bent over and grabbed the back of Don’s head, pulling him up to meet his mouth.Don closed his eyes as David kissed and nibbled on his lower lip, then began sliding upwards, so that Don’s mouth was now traveling over David’s throat and collarbone.Don felt the tickle of hair and then the hard nub of a nipple on his lips.His mouth fastened on it just as Colby began to play with his balls.Don licked and rubbed his face against that nipple, as all conscious thought was driven away by Colby’s clever mouth and fingers.He was vaguely aware when David moved so that his other nipple was in Don’s mouth.He latched onto it and sucked it like Colby was sucking on him.

David pulled away from him, and Don made a grunt of protest.David sat up on his chest and looked down at him.“I don’t think this has gone too far,” he said, his voice husky and his eyes narrowed to two dark slits.“I think that this hasn’t gone nearly far enough.”He shifted around and pulled off his boxer shorts.A long thick dark-skinned cock bounced against his pelvis and Don stared at it.Up close like this, it was huge.He could see the veins throbbing on the surface.His eyes traveled the length of it, from the round head to the base, buried deep in a pile of curly hair, and below that, balls that were a deep brown, almost black.

Down out of sight, Don felt Colby lift away from his cock.It was a good thing, since he felt his climax coming far too quickly.

David leaned forward, and the cock moved closer.Don sealed his lips.

“Now open up, like a good boy,” David coaxed.

Don shook his head.David pinched his nose shut.Don held out as long as he could, but finally gasped for breath.As soon as he opened his mouth, David shoved the thick head of his cock inside.David released his nose so he could breathe.Don tried to shove the cock out with his tongue, but David scooted his hips and pushed in deeper.

Don made a loud muffled protest and David looked over at Don’s hand.At the fingers which were not snapping.Which were not stopping him.

David grinned.“I thought so.”

Don explored with his tongue and lips this foreign object in his mouth.It was warm and pulsing, with skin that moved over a solid core.When he was a teenager, he’d wanted to know what his own cock tasted like.Since he wasn’t that flexible, this was as close as he was going to get.David was holding very still, waiting for Don to get used to the idea. _As if I could ever get used to having another man’s cock in my mouth._

He realized that David was now in a very vulnerable position.He looked up at David who must have read something in his face.

“If you bite me,” David warned, “You’ll shortly be missing a few teeth.”

Don smiled around David’s cock.He pulled his lips back and skimmed the cock ever so slightly with his teeth.

“Watch it,” David said.“Or I’ll tell Colby to bite.”  
  
Don quickly covered his teeth again.  


“Now, suck.And use your tongue.”

He tried to follow the instructions, tried to mimic what Colby had done to him.He was sure that he was doing a terrible job of it, and he concentrated harder.From what he understood, Colby hadn’t been doing this long either, and Don had always been a quick study.Though he had no idea how Colby managed to swallow him that deep.

He felt Colby’s mouth back on him, and the symmetry of sensations was intoxicating.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the thick head, pulling his head back and forth so that the head came out with a pop before he sucked it back in.Looking up, he saw David watching him with hungry eyes.

“Not bad, Eppes,” David said, “Would almost guess you’d done this before.”

Don grunted a strong negative.

“Natural talent, I guess,” David teased.

Don ignored him and got back to his task.He was so involved with what he was doing that he didn’t notice for a few seconds that Colby’s warm mouth had stopped its attentions.There was a ripping sound, then the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being opened.He felt Colby’s fingers and the cool slide of a condom over his cock. _Very prepared._ A clicking sound, a bottle being opened?

“Hey, get back to what you were doing,”David complained.

Don closed his eyes and returned to the suck-swirl motion.

He felt a tight sheath descend down his cock, until it held him tighter than any vagina. _Not a hand, but …_ Don’s eyes flew open and he moved his head back and aside until he could push David out of his mouth.

David didn’t fight him, but gave a low laugh and moved aside so that Don could see exactly what Colby was doing.

A naked Colby was crouched over Don’s hips, one hand helping his balance and the other stroking his balls and cock.Colby lifted up and Don got a very good view of Colby’s muscular ass sliding up and down his cock.

“What the hell are you doing?”Don snapped.

“I would … think that would … be obvious,” Colby said, his voice breathy.

Don’s throat constricted.“Wait, I didn’t think—“He started to shift himself from underneath Colby.David was suddenly at the end of the bed, holding Don’s legs down so he couldn’t move.

Don struggled, against David’s hands.He had been thinking blowjobs and handjobs, not … _this_.He should say ‘apple,’ snap his fingers, anything to stop this insanity.

Colby’s ass felt tight and hot around his shaft.It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and damn it felt good.

_I’m fucking a man._ Don’s breath was coming short and shallow now. _I’m fucking a man._

Don pulled against his handcuffs until his wrists were on fire, but he didn’t say the word that would have stopped this.He lifted his head and dropped it back to the bed repeatedly.His brain and his body were at war and his body was winning.

Unconsciously, he started raising his hips, pushing himself deeper in Colby.“There you go, Eppes,” Colby said, his voice barely above a whisper.“Just like that.”

Up and down in that firm ass and he began to thrust with growing urgency.Just before he reached the point of no return, Colby pulled off of him.

Don thrust up at empty air.“Hey!”

“Not yet,” Colby chuckled.“Not quite yet.”

“Tease,” Don growled in frustration.

“You’re the tease,” Colby said, laying next to Don and propping himself on one elbow.He ran a finger up Don’s chest.“Wearing those tight jeans that show off your ass to everyone.”

“I do not show off my ass.”

“Bullshit,” Colby returned.“You just thought it was only the girls that were looking.”

Don had no reply to that and Colby smiled.Colby rolled off the bed and reached for the key to the handcuffs.He unlocked the cuffs holding Don’s right wrist and tossed the key to David.Colby examined Don’s wrist, which was red and raw from pulling against the handcuffs.

“Want some salve for that?”Colby asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t know you were into pain.”

“I’m not!” _Pain just distracted a tiny part of his brain from what he was doing, what he was letting them do to him._ “I’m just … I’m fine.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

David had freed Don’s left hand, and Don pulled his hands down and rolled his shoulders.He was gonna hurt tomorrow.

“Roll over,” David said.

“What?”Don’s heart began to thud.“No!”

“I said, roll over.”

“I don’t _think_ so.”

Colby grabbed Don’s left wrist and twisted it around behind his back, forcing Don to roll onto his side.David grabbed his left shoulder and pushed it down to the bed.Don got a mouthful of blanket and before he could think, Colby had jerked his right hand out from underneath him.Click, click, and he was back in the handcuffs but face down -- _ass exposed._

“I’m … I’m not ready for this, guys.”Don said

“We’ll get you ready,” Colby promised.

David leaned over until his lips were right next to Don’s ear.“You haven’t forgotten the safe word, have you?”

Don swallowed, tried to speak, swallowed again.“No.”

“No?”

“I haven’t forgotten it.”

David laughed softly.“Didn’t think so, but with the fuss you’re making.”

_Fuss?_ He felt exposed, vulnerable, sick, and aroused almost to the level of pain. “Fuck you,” he snapped.

“No, I think I’ll fuck you.”

Don’s mouth went dry.


	3. Don gets more than he bargained on

Originally published: 08/13/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 3  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 3 - Don gets more than he bargained on.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Makes my fingers type faster!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Danikitten and Della for the encouraging betas.  


  


 

  


Colby’s hands began to knead his ass, pushing the cheeks together and pulling them apart.Don could feel his asshole pressing open and closed.Colby ran his finger lightly over the hole and Don shivered.The finger began to rub harder and Don heard the bottle being opened.He buried his face in the blanket, anticipation and fear rushing over him in alternating waves.

He felt something, a finger, wet and cold against his asshole. Then pressing inside.He bit his lip and muffled a whimper.The sensation was unexpected, but instantly exciting, like the first time a girl had put her mouth on his cock.

Colby’s finger slowly slid back and forth, each time driving a little deeper.  


“Damn, Sinclair, was I this tight?” Colby asked.

“Tighter,” David said. “Tight as a fist.”

Don had almost gotten accustomed to the probing finger when it brushed against something inside him.He gasped as a shudder ran through him. _What was that?_ Colby brushed the spot again and he shuddered harder.His cock, pressed between his body and the bed began to ache pleasantly.A few more touches like that and he’d explode all over the blankets.

“Hmm,” David said, as if he could read his body.“Better hold off on that for a while.”

Colby withdrew his finger and Don was both relieved and disappointed.He was about to ask what Colby had touched, when Colby slid two fingers in and began stretching his asshole apart.“Relax, Eppes.”

“Like … I … can …”he gasped.

Colby moved his fingers slowly and with his other hand, kneaded the tight entrance of his asshole.

“I think I should get first shot,” Colby said to David.“You got to open me for the first time.”

“I’ve got seniority over you,” David said.“In the FBI and in sex.”

“True, still—“

“Flip for it?”

“Hmm, okay.”

David came around the side of the bed and into Don’s peripheral vision.Don looked at David’s cock and tried to imagine that replacing Colby’s fingers in his ass.

_Oh.Dear.God._

Now, he really needed to say ‘apple’ and get the Hell out of here, before he crossed that last line of no return, but Colby’s fingers were making it impossible to think, to do anything but _feel_.He’d say apple in just a few more seconds.

David picked up a coin from the side table and went back out to Colby.“Call it,” he said.

“Tails, of course,” Colby said.“For getting some tail.”

David flipped and the coin landed on Don’s asscheek.

“Oh, fuck,” Colby said, and pulled his fingers out of Don.

“Alright, Agent Eppes,” David said gleefully.“Let see if your ass is as sweet as it looks like it will be.”He walked around the side of the bed and gave Don a clear view of him sliding a condom over his long cock.

David smeared some more lube over the condom.“You ready?”

“Hell, no,” Don said, desperately, “I’m not ready, I need more warm-up.”

“Any more warm-up, and you’ll lose it,” Colby laughed.

“I’m really, really, not ready,” Don repeated.

“I think you are,” David said and returned to the end of the bed.David braced himself with a hand on Don’s inner thigh and rubbed the head of his cock against Don’s asshole.

Colby came around to Don’s side and laid his hand on Don’s shoulder.He leaned down, and said quietly, “One word, Don.One word and he won’t do it.”

“I know,” Don whispered. _I know but I can’t say it.Can’t stop it._

David’s cock pressed against his asshole and he tensed.

Colby stroked Don’s cheek.“Don’t tighten up.When he comes in, push out, against him.”

Don felt more pressure and then it was like he was being split open as something hard and large pushed unto his ass.“No, no, no, no, _shit_.”

“Push against him,” Colby said again, “Push out.”

Don tried to comply and the pain lessened somewhat.The cock slid further into him.Still, his ass was on fire and his eyes began to water.

Colby turned Don’s face towards him and kissed him, tenderly at first then with more energy.Don tried to kiss him back, but he couldn’t break any amount of attention away from the inferno consuming his ass.

Colby bit Don’s lip, hard.Don winced and pulled away.At that moment, David slid the rest of the way in.

“Oh God,” Don groaned.

“That was pretty much what I said,” Colby said in Don’s ear.“You're going to give him a big head.”

“His head …” he gasped, “Is … plenty big.”

David held himself still for a moment, allowing Don a moment to adjust.Then he began to move, slowly, stroking back and forth.The pain began to settle down to a throbbing warmth.

“I’ve gotta get some of this,”Colby said and jumped up.

David stopped moving and Don worked on catching his breath.It was a futile thing to try, with the sensations that assaulted him, but he was able to take a few half breaths.His ass pulsed with pain-tinged pleasure.

He heard a condom package being ripped open, lube being squeezed out.He turned his head but only saw David braced between his thighs, cock buried deep in his ass, and quickly turned his eyes back to the mattress.

David began to move very slightly and Don looked back, torn between the need to know what was happening and the need to _not_ know.David was leaning over and Colby had one hand on David’s hip.From his position, Don guessed that Colby had his fingers in David’s ass.David’s face lifted up and Don felt a flush at the aroused look on that normally controlled face.He didn’t know if it was due to Colby’s fingers or tapping his tight virgin ass. _Oh god, did I just think that?_

Colby gave a low moan and Don felt a push from David as Colby buried himself in David.Don looked behind him and saw David leaning over and Colby tight behind him.As he watched, Colby thrust his hips forward, a movement that was translated through David and deep into Don’s ass.

Don turned his face forward and gripped the headboard.David pulled back, almost out of him, then drove deep again, so that his balls slapped against Don’s own.David thrust again and again, and the power of both men slammed through him.Colby grunted fiercely with each stroke.Don bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood.

Every few thrusts Don felt David graze that spot deep inside his ass, the spot that sent delicious shocks through Don’s whole body.The hot hum of pleasure grew with each stroke of David’s long hard cock. Don’s own cock was pressed into the mattress with every thrust, both squishing and stimulating him.

All he could do was hold on, and pray that it stopped and hope it never did.

An endless moment later, he felt the movement slow.Don tried vainly to gather himself together.

Colby said something low to David and Don turned to look. Colby was starting to pull out.

“Wait, wait, wait,” David begged and Colby pressed back in.“There, yess.”David had slowed his movement inside Don so he didn’t think that David was nearing orgasm.But he was shaking and panting just like one was coming.

Don watched David with fascination.His eyes were closed and his body rigid.Colby was moving inside him with short, sharp strokes.Then David shuddered and moaned, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

Just when Don thought he would shake apart, David’s shudders weakened and then stopped.David hung there for a moment, gasping for breath.Colby nibbled the back of David’s neck.

A kiss for the back of David’s head then Colby pulled out of David’s ass.David finally caught his breath, and he pulled out of Don.David was still fully erect, how had he managed that?The cock exiting Don’s ass hurt even more than it had going in, and he managed not to cry out. _Damned if I’m going to give them that satisfaction._ Instead, he asked David,“What just happened to you?”

“If you’re lucky,” David gulped. “You’ll find out yourself.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Just shut the fuck up, already.”

David moved away and yanked off his condom.Colby pulled off his own and tossed it in the general direction of the trash.He then kneeled down and leaned down between Don’s thighs.Colby’s tongue flickered out and Don buried his face in the blankets before he could see more.But he felt, felt with more nerve endings than he knew he possessed, the warm wet lick of Colby’s tongue as it gently soothed his inflamed asshole.

He roughly rubbed his cheek against the blanket in an attempt distract himself from the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.He heard a breathy whimpering and realized that he was the one making those erotic noises.He shut his lips tight and tried to hold his breath.One little thrust of that tongue and he gasped, all his intentions dissolved by that clever probing tongue.

“God, Granger,” he moaned.The sound of his own voice, thick with arousal, pushed him over the edge.He ground his hips into the bed and began rubbing his aching cock between his body and the bed.

“No, you don’t,” David said, and gripped Don’s ass so that he couldn’t move any more, couldn’t reach that sweet release that was so close.

“Are you a sadist, Sinclair?”

“Yep,” David said, the smile obvious in his voice.“Now turn back over.”

Don grumbled, but didn’t struggle as they undid his cuffs one more time, flipped him onto his back, and cuffed him in again.Neither man commented on the blood on Don’s lips and teeth.

David and Colby kneeled on the bed, one on each side of his hips and leaned over.Their lips met around the shaft of Don’s cock.Don stared at the sight of the two men sucking him off together.Their mouths went up over the head then back down the shaft.Too soon he felt that rising urgency.He fought desperately to hold it back, but there was nothing he could do.The most intense orgasm he had ever felt was ripping its way out of him.

He felt his eyes roll back into his head and he was coming, and coming and coming until he thought he was going to die from overload.One last spurt and he stopped thrusting against those firm mouths.His stomach and chest were streaked with cum.He realized that he was whimpering again and bit down on his torn lip.He blinked but all he could see was stars.

_DAMN._

He was still feeling dazed when David and Colby moved next to his chest.Each stood up on his knees, took his own cock into his hand and began stroking it.Don’s eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head as he watched the two muscular men towering over him, pumping their cocks with complete concentration.

Colby moaned and came first, shooting cum all over Don’s body and onto David opposite him.

David was right behind him and shot ropes of cum across Don’s chest, splashing Don in the chin.

They continued to stroke until there was nothing left.With a groan, they collapsed down onto the bed on each side of Don.

For a moment, there was only the sound of heavy breathing.Don could feel the massive amounts of cum cooling on his skin.

Finally, Colby drawled, “Good idea, David.”

“Yeah,” David said.

They waited a moment but Don didn’t say anything, just stared up at the ceiling.He wasn’t about to admit to them how much he had enjoyed himself.What had Colby said? _Helluva lot of fun._

Well, he’d had the fun, and the Hell would be coming soon enough.Right now, he just wanted to float in the sweet, shivery after effects.His body tingled from head to toe, a few parts more pronounced in their reminders – his sore wrists, his tender nipples, his still throbbing cock, his hot achy ass.If he could live in this moment forever, he would.His eyes began to drift closed.

With a groan, Colby crawled out of bed and stumbled over to bathroom.He came back with a couple of towels, which he tossed to David, and a small jar and gauze.David set to wiping them all down.Colby reached up and uncuffed Don’s hands.

Don grunted with the pain as he brought them down to the bed.Colby lifted up his left wrist and shook his head.The skin was raw and red and puffy.He opened up the jar and smeared something soothing onto the fresh wound.He wrapped the wrist in gauze and then reached for Don’s right wrist.

“You came prepared,” Don murmured as Colby wrapped his other wrist just as expertly.

“Well, I’ve been known to need some of this myself,” Colby said and grinned slyly at David.

“Only he didn’t need it for his wrists,” David said.

Don’s short circuited brain couldn’t even begin to process that statement, so he didn’t try.Colby softly dabbed his torn lip with another piece of gauze, then wiped his chin.Don was surprised at how much blood showed on the gauze as Colby pulled it away.Colby rubbed some salve on his lip with a light finger.

“Don’t do that,” Colby murmured.“Only I get to bite that lip.”

David finished toweling everyone off and got out of bed.He tossed the towels onto the bathroom floor and turned out the lights

Don was immensely relieved that they weren’t going to kick him out.He really didn’t think he could make it back to his own room.

Pulling back the covers, David crawled into bed beside Don.Don didn’t even protest as David slipped his arm underneath his neck and Colby laid his head down on his shoulder.Sandwiched between the two warm bodies, Don smiled to himself and drifted dreamily into sleep.


	4. Don wakes up, then remembers.

Originally published: 08/14/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 4  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 4 - Don wakes up, then remembers.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  


  
  


Don woke up in a tangle of arms and blankets.He looked down at the arm thrown across his chest.Dark skin.His eyes followed the arm up to a shoulder, a back, and a sleeping face.David Sinclair.

He jerked his head around and indeed, sleeping on the other side of him and snoring softly was Colby Granger.  
__  
Oh God, no …Did I … really?On cue, pains and aches in his body let him know that yes, he had.His ass felt sore, his shoulders stiff, and his lower lip was throbbing.He slid his left hand out from underneath David and there was the gauze, wrapped around the abrasions left by too much time in handcuffs.

Handcuffs.He let them put him in handcuffs. _I practically begged them to tie me up._ He had felt starved, desperate for attention. _I should have just hired a hooker._

Last night’s events played through his mind like a full-immersion porn flick.A few moments of his memory were fuzzy and fragmented, but most of it was painfully clear.He remembered with his eyes, his mouth, his whole body.He didn’t even have being drunk as an excuse. 

Don sighed.He had really screwed up this time.As soon as he got to LA, he was going to have to put in for a transfer.It would break his Dad’s heart and probably Charlie’s too.He’d have to make sure that the LA office still occasionally asked Charlie for help.Maybe Fugitive Recovery would take him back.He’d been good at it, him and Coop.Those had been dark days in some ways, but he couldn’t work in the same office as someone he had done … _that_ with.

He’d even forgot why he was—

He jerked his head up and looked frantically for the clock. _Just past six._ He dropped his head back to the pillow.He had laid here for who knows how many minutes, before even thinking to check the clock – usually his first instinct.The bank could have been open and McCarty could have been killing people while he lay here, thinking about having sex with his co-workers.

_A transfer.Immediately_.He’d call in today and lay the groundwork.An imagined emergency in Albuquerque.He still had enough pull there to get himself “requested” back.Just a few more days – they’d catch McCarty and then he’d get himself out the Hell out of California.

That decided, he felt lighter, freer. He still had a few hours until the bank opened. And he was in bed with two naked soon-to-be-ex-coworkers …

Don turned on his right side and stared at the sleeping Colby.He had thrown most of the blankets off and his sculptured body was on full display. _Since the damage is already done …_

Don reached out and traced a line down Colby’s chest.He ran one finger along the line of his pecs then over to the corded muscles of his arms.Colby’s eyes flickered open.Don continued to run his finger lightly over the smooth skin.He’d wanted to wake Colby up slowly, but had no illusions that he’d be able to do so – not a veteran of Afghanistan and who knows what other horrors.

“Morning, Granger,” Don whispered, conscious of David still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

“Morning,” Colby whispered back.His eyes held a question, probably wondering how pissed Don was this morning, but Don ignored it.

His fingers continued to explore Colby’s firm body.He hadn’t gotten much opportunity to do that last night.He’d been the follower, letting them do what they wanted to him.Not his usual role.

Don leaned over and slowly kissed Colby, leisurely exploring the other man’s lips and mouth.Colby pulled back and looked at Don’s lower lip, where Don had bitten it deep last night.Don ran his tongue over the spot and felt a small scab.He’d just have to be careful not to break it open.He moved towards Colby and began kissing him again.This time, Colby kissed him back, with surprising tenderness.The soft touch of Colby’s mouth was intoxicating in an entirely new way from the fierce, hard kisses of last night.

He moved away from the mouth and covered Colby’s face with kisses, lingering on his eyelids.He ran his tongue along the curve of his ear then nibbled lightly at his earlobe.He nudged Colby’s head aside and kissed the sensitive spot right behind the ear.Kissing his way down the muscular neck, he felt Colby’s pulse under his lips.That pulse was entirely too steady.He was going to have to do something about that.

Lightly, he ran his fingernails down Colby’s chest.Colby shivered slightly and Don smiled.His fingernails scraped slowly across Colby’s hard stomach, while he ran his tongue through the curly dark-blond hair sprinkled across his chest.He traced a line to the left nipple and circled it.Shifting himself to get a better angle, he took that nipple into his mouth and played with it, sucking and pulling.He was instantly rewarded with Colby’s quickening breath.Who knew that men’s nipples were just as sensitive as women’s?He felt Colby’s strong fingers running through his hair and stroking his neck.

His mouth busy, he let his fingers drift slowly downward.They picked up the trail of thickening hair and followed it, until one finger grazed the head of his cock.Don lifted his head to see how Colby was doing. Colby was watching him through slitted eyes, his green eyes glittering through his lashes.His nose was slightly flared and his lips moist, like he’d been licking them.

Don smiled and set to work on Colby’s other nipple.His fingers explored the shape of Colby’s cock, enjoying how it was hardening under his touch.Colby’s hand disappeared from Don’s hair and grabbed a handful of blanket.

Don’s mouth left Colby’s nipple and followed the trail that his fingers had blazed down his stomach.He took a detour to tease the belly button with the tip of his tongue, then returned to the inviting path of hair that ran down the torso.

He reached the thick head of Colby’s cock and licked it lightly.Then he pulled back for a second to just look.

David’s cock had been a lot darker, obviously, but also longer. Colby’s was thick and muscular, like the man.That cock looked like it could bench-press 300 pounds.He ran one finger down the cock and felt it jump under his fingers.A drop of liquid appeared on the head.He better get moving.

As he positioned himself better, he saw that David was awake and watching him.He was rubbing his own cock lightly, but he made no move to come closer.

Don turned back to Colby’s impatiently waiting cock.He ran his tongue up the exposed side of the cock, lingering over the ridge that was so sensitive on him.A slight sound from Colby told him that the sensitivity was mutual.His mouth covered the cock’s head and he tasted the salty tang of pre-cum.He sucked the head, just the head, in slowly and back out, his lips caressing the underside of the cock with each stroke.Colby’s hand was suddenly back in Don’s hair, and it was shaking.

He wanted to suck Colby longer, but knew by the hardness of the cock that he was far too close.And there was something else Don wanted.He lifted up his head and looked at Colby.His fair skin was flushed, his nipples hard knots on his rapidly breathing chest.

Don licked his lips and experimentally clenched his ass.It was still sore, yes, but not as bad as he expected.Would it hurt as much the second time?Or would it be easier?He hoped so, because he wanted to know what Colby would feel like inside him.

He rolled off Colby and slid out of the bed.Quickly he located an unused condom and the bottle of lubricant.He ripped open the condom wrapper and, somewhat clumsily, slid the condom over Colby’s thick cock.He then poured some lube on his finger, and cautiously inserted it into his own asshole.It was tender, but not too unpleasant.He stretched himself hastily, wanting someone else inside there.

Returning to the bed, Don straddled Colby’s hips.He frowned as he tried to work out the geometry of the maneuver.

Then with a growl, Colby was sitting up, his hands on Don’s shoulders.He gripped and twisted and before Don could blink, he was flat on his back on the bed, Colby kneeling above him.Colby lifted Don’s legs and slung them over each shoulder, then he grabbed Don’s ass and pulled it close.Don felt the press of Colby’s cock on his asshole and slowly, so slowly, Colby sunk into him.

Colby stayed still for a moment and Don impatiently wiggled his ass.It felt good, but he wanted much more.

Colby grinned and began to move, slowly at first then with greater speed.He leaned forward until Don was bent practically in half, and Colby’s face was just inches from his own.Colby’s face was suffused with red, his eyes shining, his tongue between his lips.

He thrust deep into Don, almost pulling out, then deep again.Don felt a warm glow from his ass and the tightening of his own cock, though it hadn’t been touched once.That sweet unknown sensation hovered on the edge of his awareness and he gripped Colby’s shoulders and held on.

Don watched the orgasm rise in Colby’s face, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth dropping open.Colby thrust harder and harder, with less and less control.

“ _Don, god, Don_ ,” he moaned and exploded deep inside him.His whole body shuddered and he thrust wildly, shaking the bed and bouncing against Don’s legs.Don held on to Colby’s shoulders until he slowed and finally stopped.

Colby’s eyes peeled open and he smiled down at Don.He pulled out slowly, and Don was pleased to find it didn’t hurt as much as it had the night before.It helped that Colby’s cock was already softening and shrinking.

Colby moved off of him and let Don’s legs fall back to the bed.He lay next to Don and ran his fingers along Don’s cheek.“What a great alarm clock,” he murmured.He ran one finger lightly along Don’s sore lip.“How do you feel this morning?”

Don grinned. “I would think you’d be a better judge of that than me.”

Colby grinned back. “Then you feel damn wonderful.”

“Good to hear.”

Colby turned aside and looked at the clock.“The bank opens at 8, right?”

Don shook his head.“8:30.Small town hours.”

“Great, then I still have time for a run.”

“A run?”Don asked. “Haven’t you had enough exercise this morning?”

“Naw, and I run every morning, if I can.”

“Helps keep your girlish figure.”

“You betcha.”Colby leaned over and gave him a soft, lingering kiss then rolled out of bed.Don watched as Colby transformed himself from a sex-flushed naked man to a gortex-clad winter runner.Don yanked the blankets back over himself just in time for Colby to open the door and let in blast of cold air and swirling snow.Colby shut it again quickly, but Don had already gotten a little chilled.He huddled down into the blankets, then felt a warm body slide next to him.

He had almost forgotten about David, and certainly forgotten that he had been awake, watching him with Colby.

David wrapped his arms around him, warming him.He moved closer, until his mouth was right next to Don’s ear.

“Really,” David asked, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Don grimaced, his warm afterglow from Colby vanishing.“I’m feeling like a sex-crazed, brainless idiot, who can’t keep his fly zipped to save his job.I’m putting in for a transfer as soon as we get back to LA.”

David’s breath caught sharply.“Don, I—“

Don snapped his head around to glare at him. “Shut up, just shut up, okay?”

“… okay.”

“We’re not back in LA yet and I’ve already screwed myself royally, so the last thing I want to do right now is talk.”

“But, you don’t—“

Don rolled on top of him, bracing his hands against David’s shoulders.He gave David a wry grin.“I seem to remember someone telling me last night to just ‘shut the fuck up already’.”

David’s lips twitched as he almost smiled.“Well, you are quite the talker.”

“Ain’t talking now,” Don said and swooped down to cover David’s mouth with his own.

David hesitated then responded in kind, pulling Don closer.Don rubbed his cheek against David’s goatee, enjoying the strangeness of it.David’s hands ran up and down his back.Don kissed him deeper, pressing David back against the mattress, just like he had the night before.David’s kissing was like his job personality – strong, focused, and very effective …Don could feel his own body heating back up.

Don kissed down David’s neck to his chest. _His exposed chest …_ A wicked idea came into his head. _If I’m going to hell tomorrow, I’m going to enjoy myself today._ He looked up, a crafty grin on his face

“What?”David said warily.

Don sat up and wagged his finger at David.“Never go into battle without your protection.”

“You mean a condom?They’re over—“

“Nope,” Don said and slid off the bed.He stumbled a little, his legs stiff, but he quickly righted himself and walked with - he hoped - casual dignity over to David’s pile of gear.He grabbed David’s bullet-proof vest, black with the yellow FBI on the front and back, and tossed it onto the bed.  David stared at him. 

“Put it on,” Don said and quickly walked into his room and grabbed his own vest.He slipped it over his head and was closing the straps as he walked back into the suite.David was fastening his vest on and Don licked his lips. Damn, he looked sexy in nothing but the vest.He finished his own vest straps and climbed onto the bed.

“Agent Sinclair,” Don said, crawling towards David. “Do you now have proper protection?”

“Yes, Agent Eppes,” David grinned.“Ready for whatever the bad guys throw at me.”

“Oh really,” Don said, “What about the good guys?Are you ready for them?”He leaned down and whispered in David’s ear.“Because I’m going to fuck you.”

Hearing himself say that out loud sent a jolt of arousal through Don. _Oh dear god, I’m going to fuck this man.I’m going to fuck David Sinclair.Deliberately._

He looked at David’s surprised face and saw that David was just as startled and aroused as he was. 

Trying to sound casual and confident, Don said, “Roll over.”

Don was relieved when David rolled over without arguing.Don felt apprehensive enough as it was – he didn’t want a debate.

David lay on his stomach and propped his chin in his hands.Don looked – just looked – for a moment at the dark smooth length of him.His ass was nicely shaped, his legs lean but muscular.He reached out and laid his left palm on the small of David’s back, just below his vest.With his right hand, he ran a light touch along David’s thighs.He pushed them open a little ways to see David’s balls pressed against the mattress and above that, his waiting asshole.Don touched it with one finger and swallowed nervously.

He’d tried anal sex once with a woman, but it hadn’t done much for him.Maybe because it hadn’t done a great deal for her.He’d always been most turned on by partners who were turned on themselves.And if his own reactions were any indication, this was going to do a hell of a lot for David.

He began rubbing the asshole with his thumb, pressing firmly.Looking around, he spotted the lubricant bottle on the side table.

“Toss me the lube and a condom?” he asked David.

David reached over and grabbed the required items, then passed them back to Don.Don rubbed the bottle between his hands, warming it.He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his right index finger.

Don pressed his wet finger against David’s asshole, and was surprised at how eagerly the puckered hole admitted him.He slid one finger in and out, then slid a second in too.A third, quickly, since David didn’t seem to need much stretching.It wasn’t that his ass was loose, it was just … ready.

With slippery fingers, Don quickly slid a condom over his cock. _Now, for angles._ He frowned, feeling like a teenager again, trying to figure out what got put where. _Okay, let’s make this simpler._

“You want to get on your hands and knees?”Don asked David, “On the floor?”

David looked back at him, his eyebrows raised.He nodded and slid from the bed onto the floor.He positioned himself on all fours, his knees spread.

_Oh sweet Jesus._ The sight of David, naked except his bullet-proof vest, his legs open so his cock and balls dangled down in full view … It sent a shock through Don of illicit excitement so intense that it almost made him come right then.Don shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes to see David looking back at him, a questioning look on his face.

“Just enjoying the view,” Don said huskily.

“With your eyes closed?”David asked.

“Yeah,” Don said and moved closer.He put his hand on his own cock to make sure it was ready.It was more than ready – it felt like a warm bar of steel in his hand.

Straddling David’s legs, Don spread his own feet wide apart, until his cock was at the exact right level for David’s ass.He pressed the head of the cock to the asshole and it opened slightly.He pressed in deeper, until the head was entirely inside.Then with a shove, buried himself all the way inside David’s ass.

David gasped in surprise then trailed off into a soft moan.Don tried to hold himself still for a second, but he couldn’t.The tight hot shaft gripping his cock made him want to thrust and thrust and thrust.He gritted his teeth and made himself move slowly, with deep full-length strokes.With both hands, he grabbed hold of David’s vest and pulled David’s ass back towards him as he drove forward.

David’s fingers dug into the carpet and he grunted low each time Don slammed into him.Don wanted to keep pounding that ass until David was a whimpering puddle.But with his earlier fun with Colby and now David gasping in front of him, Don’s legs were starting to shake with oncoming orgasm.He jerked out of David and tore off the condom.Two strokes of his hand and he exploded all over David’s back, all over the vest, his cum painting white designs in the black material.He drug his softening cock through the cum, smearing it all across the yellow letters.

“Shit,” Don muttered and his legs gave out.He sank to the floor and flopped onto his back.

Before Don could move further, David was on top of him, kissing him urgently.The scratchy sound of vest against vest filled Don’s ears.

Don reached down and grabbed David’s hard cock.Don’s hand was still wet with his own cum and it slid delightfully up and down David’s cock.David moaned into Don’s mouth and Don felt David’s cock pulse and hot fluid splash across his arm.David’s cock jerked in Don’s hand again and again until David slowed, panting heavily.  
He rubbed his cheek against Don’s and murmured, “Yay for the good guys.”

Don chuckled, feeling David’s body grow heavy.He nudged David and said, "Trying to breathe here.”

With a groan, David slid off of Don and they lay gasping together for a long moment.

Don looked over at David, who was lying face down in the carpet.Don sighed and sat up.“Gotta get moving.McCarty isn’t gonna wait around for post-coital bliss.”

“Post-coital bliss?”David mumbled. 

“And your vest is a mess.”

“So’s yours.”

“Oh yeah.”Don unstrapped the vest and looked at it.It was indeed a mess.He shrugged and dropped it on the floor.

Rubbing his cheek, he wandered through the doorway to his own motel room.He stepped into the shower and began sluicing the smell of sex from his body.

  


 


	5. Of cinnamon rolls and Snow Days

Originally published: 08/15/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 5  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 5 - Of cinnamon rolls and Snow Days  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Makes my fingers type faster!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Danikitten for the beta.  Today's update is for Anonymous. :D

 

When Don stepped out of the shower, he felt surprisingly energetic. Today maybe they would get McCarty.Or tomorrow.One more day in Watson won’t hurt …

He ran a comb through his hair without looking in the mirror.He didn’t really want to see what was in his own eyes at the moment.Shaving without the mirror was out of the question, so he just skipped it.He’d go for the more rugged look today.

The door in the other room opened and he heard Colby call, “Hey guys!”He sounded excited.

Don tugged down his t-shirt and walked through the door.“What’s up?”

David stepped out of his bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

Colby was sweeping snow from his legs and stamping snow from his running shoes.“It is snowing like crazy out there.”

“Wonderful,” Don groaned.“Couldn’t we catch the bad guy on a nice sunny day?”

“Aren’t gonna be catching the bad guy at all today,” Colby said cheerfully, removing his knit cap.“Bank’s closed.”

“Closed?What do you mean closed?”David asked

Colby smiled.“I mean that there’s a sign on the bank door that says, ‘Closed today.Will open tomorrow at 8:30AM.’”

“Can we trust that sign?” Don asked,“Who would close a bank on a Thursday?”

Colby reached over and pulled aside the curtain to the outside window.Don squinted in the bright white light that poured in.He blinked a few times to clear his vision, but white was really all there was to see.Snow was falling thickly, adding to the foot of snow already burying their car.Don couldn’t see anything past the hood of the car but a swirling wall of snow.

“You ran in that?”David asked.

“It’s just California snow,” Colby said.“Can’t be too bad.Didn’t see anyone else out in it though.”

“Uh-huh,” Don said, mesmerized by the blowing snow.“Do you think that McCarty will stay put?”

Colby nodded firmly.“No one is going anywhere in that stuff.I doubt the county snowplow will get here before midday.And one plow won’t help a lot if it’s still snowing this heavily.”

David clapped his hands and cheered, “Woo-hoo, Snow Day!”

“Snow Day?”Don asked.

“Well, surfer boy,” David said, “It means everything closes down and you get a day to sleep in, watch TV, and play in the snow.”

“So we’re stuck in the room all day,” Don said, and was ashamed at the warm feeling that gave him in his stomach … and lower.

Colby’s eyes landed on Don and David’s messy vests, heaped in the middle of the room.“You two had fun.”

“Oh yeah,” David said, grinning.

Colby raised his eyebrows at Don who was horrified to feel his face flushing.He mumbled something about finishing getting ready and fled back to his room.

Behind him, Don heard David say, “Colby, gotta talk to you.”

A few moments later, Don had gathered himself together.He peered back through the door.David and Colby were sitting on the bed, talking quietly.

Before they could say anything, Don snapped.“Do not want to talk about it.”

“You can’t transfer, Don,” Colby said earnestly.“The office needs you.David and I can transfer.Robin Brooks has offered David a job on her gang task force and I have a standing invitation with CID.”

“You’re talking about it,” Don warned.

“But—“

“Still talking.”

Colby shook his head.“Okay.For now.”

“Alright,” Don said brightly.“Any chance the motel restaurant is open?”

“I think it was when I went by.”Colby said,“The manager does live behind the motel.”

“Let’s go check it out,” Don said.

“Out in that?”David complained.

“Now who’s afraid of some snow,” Don replied.

David shrugged and reached for his coat.Don returned to his room and grabbed his jacket.He was not at all prepared for this winter stuff.He’d lost the habit from Fugitive Retrieval to always have everything he’d possibly need in his car at all times.Coop would have teased him unmercifully.

“That’s all you’ve got?”Colby asked.

“Wasn’t expecting a snowstorm,” Don grumbled.

“At least take my hat.”Colby tossed him a knit cap.Don glanced outside at the snow, and tugged the cap on.

Colby pulled open the door and a blast of cold air hit Don’s face.Don hunched his shoulders, dug his hands into his pockets, and stepped outside.Sticking close to the wall, they made their way cautiously along the snow-covered sidewalk.Colby took the lead and stomped through the drifts in the parking lot with Don and David following his tracks.

The restaurant door had an Open sign on it and they tumbled inside.The restaurant and hotel manager looked up from his book.

“Thought I might see you boys in here,” the manager commented, as the three agents stamped their feet and brushed off their clothes.“Got quite a bit of snow last night.”

“I bet the ski resorts got dumped on,” Colby replied.

“Yep,” the manager responded, getting up from the table, “Should be great skiing tomorrow.”He looked at them curiously.“You boys skiers?”

“I am,” Colby said cheerfully.“These guys prefer to hang out in the lodge and hunt ski-bunnies.”

“I see,” the manager grinned.“Now, the oven is off, so all I can offer you is juice, cold cereal, some fruit, and yesterday’s cinnamon rolls.”

“Sounds good,” Don said, “We’ll have all of that.”

Don walked to the other side of the room from where the manager had been sitting.He lifted a chair off the table, turned it over, and sat down.Colby and David followed suit, also flipping over the empty fourth chair, and sat across the table from Don.

“Feeling hungry this morning?”David asked.Don didn’t know if it was meant to be a sexual reference or if he was just paranoid.

“Yeah,” Don grumbled,“Cold always makes me want to eat.”

“Classic hibernation reaction,” Colby said.“Happens to me, too.”

“Wonder if this snow is going to go on all day?”David said. “We should see if the TV gets us a local weather report.”

“They should do a report for the ski resorts which will tell us,” Colby replied.

Conversation moved easily along, Don automatically participating as Colby shared some of his more exciting skiing experiences.A large part of his brain was watching himself and the others.Could he really be sitting here and talking about ski gondolas with the men he had done incredible things with last night ... and this morning?

“Here you go, boys.”The manager set a bowl of cut fruit down on the table along with a plate of heavily glazed cinnamon rolls.“Now, what kind of juice do you want?And what kind of milk?”

They placed their orders and the manager left again.Colby continued his story about two blondes from Germany and a run-away pair of skis.Don picked up a slice of apple and started munching.Colby took a cinnamon roll and began to peel it apart, popping pieces in his mouth in between sentences.

The gooey roll was soon all over Colby’s hands and, lacking a napkin, he started licking his fingers.

David started his own story about two blondes he had met at an air show, and a problem with a spooked exhibition horse.Don hardly heard him.He was watching Colby suck icing off of his fingers.He’d kissed that mouth, felt those fingers in places that he’d never have imagined.He wanted to grab Colby’s hand and lick those fingers himself, savor the taste of sweet over salty skin.

He clenched one of his hands in his lap.With his other hand, he grabbed more fruit and stuffed it into his mouth.Chewing fiercely, he focused on David’s story.

The manager appeared again, this time with napkins and silverware.Don was relieved when Colby wiped his hands on a napkin.He didn’t think he could stand much more.

Don wasn’t looking and his hand bumped David’s hand when they both reached for more fruit. Instantly, Don flashed back to the image of David on the floor before him, knees spread.Don jerked his hand away, then pretended he had been reaching for a cinnamon roll.

The manager arrived then with bowls of granola and glasses of milk and juice.With relief, Don dug into his cereal, keeping his eyes firmly away from any part of Colby orDavid’s anatomy.

_How do they cope?How do they act so casual, like nothing happened?Am I the only one that can still feel another’s fingers on my body, still taste another’s skin?_ He’d never been the one-night-stand type of guy.Sex affected him too damn much.

They finished up breakfast then bundled up again for the trek back to the room.Once inside the room, they shed their coats and David went to make sure the heater was cranked as high as it would go.

“What do you think?”Colby asked, “Die Hard 2?”

David and Don agreed and Colby stuck the DVD into the machine.David sat down on the couch and Colby joined him.Don was about to sit in the chair when David and Colby moved apart and invited him to sit between them.

Don cautiously sat down and leaned back. David rested his hand on Don’s knee but did nothing more.Colby slid his arm behind Don’s shoulders and pressed his hip up against Don’s.The movie started and Don was quickly drawn in.He hadn’t seen this movie in years.

Sometime during the movie, Colby began running his fingers through Don’s hair, but it didn’t bother Don.It was almost an absent-minded gesture, companionable rather than sexual.Not that three days ago he could have ever imagined Colby running his hand through his hair.During a tense part of the movie, David gripped Don’s thigh tightly, but the hand didn’t travel any higher. 

As the credits rolled, Colby and David got into a debate about some of the actions that the airport SWAT team took during the movie.Colby took the military procedure point of view and David argued for the self-sufficient side.Don let the debate pass over him, as he sat snug between their two solid bodies.

_Solid bodies …_ Don could feel his cock waking up yet again and he knew he had to get out of this room before he burnt himself out.

He sat up and pulled himself out of the couch.He stretched and began hunting around for his shoes.

“Going somewhere?”David asked.

Colby got up from the couch and pulled back the curtain.The storm outside had gotten a little better, but not much.“Still looks nasty out there,” Colby said.

“There’s a 7-11 about a block down.I thought I’d go pick up some snacks and some beer.”

“You hungry again?”Colby asked, “We just had breakfast a few hours ago.”

Don shrugged.

“I’ll go with you,” Colby said, getting his coat.“Don’t want you getting lost in the whiteout.”

“I’ll be fine,” Don said firmly, “I’d rather go by myself.”

“Everything okay?”David asked.

Don just looked at him.The question was far too big to answer.“I’ll be back in a little while.”

“At least take my coat,” Colby offered.

Don gratefully accepted the heavy coat that Colby held out.

“Take my gloves too.”David pulled his leather gloves out of his pocket and handed them to Don.

“Thanks.”Don pulled on Colby’s coat and tugged on David’s gloves.Colby’s coat was a little too big and David’s gloves a little too small, but they were certainly better than going out in his jacket alone.He picked up Colby’s knit cap that he’d been wearing earlier and pulled it down over his ears.

“Are you sure—“ David started.

“Let me in when I get back,” Don said and opened the door.

A blast of cold air hit him and he buried his chin inside the collar of the coat.He trudged along the sidewalk.It looked like that while they were watching a movie, the snowplow had come down the main street.It had created big drifts on each side of the street but the street itself was already covered with a fresh layer of snow.

Don doggedly made his way across the parking lot and onto the street.There didn’t seem to be any cars so he walked along the street.It took him quite a while to make it the block and a half to the 7-11.Still, large parts of that time he was completely unaware of his surroundings.He would get a whiff of Colby from Colby’s coat and several steps would go by as he remembered Colby’s teeth on his lip.He would flex his hands inside David’s gloves and think of David’s hands holding his chin, forcing Don with his mouth to stop talking.A few more steps and he would be reliving the look on Colby’s face as he exploded inside Don’s ass.Around a pile of snow and he’d be thinking about his own cum smeared across David’s FBI vest.

He reached the store and was relieved to find it open.The clerk, a young woman, looked up in surprise as Don stumbled in through the door.She probably hadn’t expected to see anyone.

“Nice weather you’ve got here,” Don grumbled.

She smiled.“Ski resorts love it.”

“Bummer that you and I are stuck in Watson, then,” he replied.

Her cheeks grew dimples and Don realized that she was a grown woman, and rather cute.Don smiled back and pulled off his cap and gloves.He wandered down the aisles until he found some chips.As he contemplated tortilla or potato chips, his eyes wandered farther down the food aisle.As he saw a particular can, an image popped into his mind and took his breath away.

_Oh god.I’m in trouble._  


__


	6. Don plays with his food.

Originally published: 08/19/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 6  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 6 - Don plays with his food.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  


Half an hour later, Don waved to the store clerk as she pulled out of the parking lot.She had offered a ride in her Jeep when she saw that Don was planning on carrying several bags and two six-packs back down the snowy road.

As she had closed up the shop and gotten her car, they’d bantered back and forth, and she’d let her obvious interest in him show.When they had parked at the motel, she’d offered to help him carry the groceries into his room.Don smiled and shook his head with regret, saying that he had someone already waiting inside.In truth, he wasn’t that regretful.He was much more interested in David and Colby at the moment then any random woman.

_I’m in deep trouble._

Colby opened the door as Don came close and took one of the bags from him.“Who was that?”Colby asked.

Don got the rest of the groceries inside and the door shut before he answered, “She runs the 7-11.”

David laughed. “You _would_ find a girl to pick up in a snowstorm.”

“Hey, she picked me up,” Don said defensively.

“Should have invited her in to meet all of us,” Colby grinned.

“Not sure she was interested in sharing,” Don mumbled and set the groceries on the table.

“Good,” David said, coming up behind Don and helping him take off his coat.He threw the coat aside and ran his hands across Don’s stomach.“Because I’m not really interested in sharing either.”

“What all did you get?”Colby asked, opening the bags.

Don noticed that while he was gone, they’d cleaned up the vests. _Gonna have to get them messy again._

“My mind,” Don said, pulling off the hat and gloves and tossing them on the coat. “My mind has gone to mush.”

“What do you mean?”David asked, his hands moving to Don’s chest.

Don leaned into David’s touch.“I was standing in the 7-11, getting totally hit on by an attractive woman, and I discovered I was wondering what Colby would taste like dipped in hot cheese.Or thinking about drawing on David’s skin with white icing.”

“Whoa,” Colby said. “I like your mind as mush.”

“Tell me that when we need to go after McCarty,” Don said with a small sigh.

“That’s tomorrow,” David purred in Don’s ear.“Today is still Snow Day.”

Abruptly, Don turned around in David’s embrace and found David’s mouth with his own.David’s lips were at the perfect height and his skin warm against Don’s cold face.David responded eagerly, pulling Don tight against him from chest to knee.Don shoved his cold hands under David’s shirt and David shivered.

Don heard Colby come up behind him and felt Colby’s lips on the back of his neck.“I’m afraid, Sinclair,” Colby murmured against Don’s skin, “That I’m going to demand you share with me at least.”

In response, David reached around Don and pulled Colby close against Don’s back.Colby yanked up Don’s shirt and ran his hands up and down Don’s stomach.Don could feel the bulge of David’s groin against his own, and Colby’s slightly shorter height placed his bulge right up against Don’s asshole.Don caught his breath at the perfection of it.

He pushed against David and David stepped back.

“I seem to have on too damn many clothes,” Don said, and began pulling his shirt over his head.Colby and David helped Don out of the rest of his clothes, now wet from melted snow.

When he finally got completely naked, he was surprised to see David and Colby still both fully dressed.“Now, you’ve got on too damn many clothes,” he said and reached for David’s belt.

David grabbed Don’s hands and yanked him close against him.Colby pressed himself tight against Don’s back and wrapped his arms around Don’s stomach.

“Clothes can be fun,” David said.

Don murmured in agreement as he discovered a whole new set of sensations.Cloth rubbed against his bare skin - the soft touch of cotton t-shirts against his chest and back, the rough scratch of denim against his sensitive ass and hardening cock.

Colby rubbed his hands down Don’s hips.“You said something about hot cheese.”

“Yeah,” Don said, reaching back to grab Colby’s jeans.“I want to eat it off your skin.Use you as my plate and silverware.

“And you,” Don said, grabbing David’s shirt with his other hand.“You are dessert.”

“What are we waiting for?” Colby growled and stepped away from Don.He dug into the bag and pulled out a can of bacon cheese dip.“A pull top, how convenient.”Colby moved towards the bed.

Don rubbed against David one more time then stepped back.“My bed.It’s not like I’m using it for anything else.”

David grabbed Don’s arm.“And what do you expect me to be doing, while you are eating lunch?Wait around for my turn?”

“Oh,” Don smiled.“I’m sure you think of something.”

David chuckled and let him go.

Colby walked into the other room, pulling off his shirt.

“Whoa, hold up,” Don said.“I haven’t gotten a chance to do that yet.”

Colby stopped, the shirt around his neck.Don came up behind him and slid his hands over Colby’s back, enjoying the solid muscular planes of it.He obviously did a lot more than just running.Don kissed the back of Colby’s neck then down his spine to the small of his back.He ran his hands up and pulled Colby’s shirt the rest of the way off.He wrapped his arms around Colby’s body and started undoing his belt.By feel only, he fumbled it off then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.He slid his hand inside and found the warm firm shape of Colby’s cock.He pressed his own cock against Colby’s round ass, then slid his other hand inside Colby’s jeans and pushed them down to his knees.

What he saw made his mouth water.Colby was wearing jock-strap underwear, with a pouch for his cock and balls, then two bands running from the bottom of the pouch to each side of his hip.This left his round ass well framed and totally exposed.Don’s eyes were drawn immediately to Colby’s tight asshole.Don rubbed it with his finger then his hardening cock.

That ass had felt so good and tight around his cock and he wanted to be buried deep inside it again.He wanted to fuck Colby again and David again and more.

_I’m in really deep trouble._

Before he could think any more, he was happy to feel David’s hands on his hips.David must have gotten undressed because Don felt his warm skin on his back, and David’s cock against his ass. “I think someone wants to be in the middle,” David murmured in Don’s ear.

“Hell, yeah,” Don breathed.“But lunch first.”

Colby kicked off his jeans and pulled off his underwear.Don made a mental note to have fun with that underwear later.

He took the can of cheese dip from Colby and said, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Skirting around David and crossing into the other room, Don pulled the lid off of the can.He dug into the bag from the store and pulled out a plastic bowl.Dumping the bacon-flecked cheese dip in it, he put it in the microwave.A few minutes later and he tested it with his finger. _ _Perfect_._ Not too hot to burn, but hot enough to make his skin tingle.

Back in the other room, he found Colby and David on the bed, David with his lips on Colby’s neck, Colby with his hands running over David’s back.

“I thought I told you not to go anywhere,” Don said, crawling onto the bed with his hot bowl.

“I didn’t go far,” Colby responded.

“We just tend to gravitate towards a bed,” David added and Don laughed.

“Flat on your back, Granger,” Don said.Colby obediently rolled on to his back.David propped himself up on one elbow and watched Don.Don tilted the bowl and poured a line of hot cheese from Colby’s stomach to his chest.Colby gasped and shivered as the steaming dip hit his skin.Don set the bowl aside and began slurping up the tasty line.Colby’s eyes were wide as he watched Don’s tongue gather in every last drop from his skin.

“Mmm,” Don licked his lips. “I knew you’d taste good covered with cheese.”

He poured a small mound of cheese on each of Colby’s nipples.Colby shivered again.Instead of just eating this time, Don took both hands and smeared the cheese all over Colby’s fair skin.

He felt David’s hands on his back, tracing ticklish trails down his skin.“Playing with your food?”David asked.

“I’m thinking of publishing a recipe.”Don leaned over and drew paths in the smeared cheese with his tongue.He found Colby’s buried left nipple and sucked it clean.

“What will this recipe say?”David asked.His hands were now kneading Don’s lower back.

“Take one Colby,” Don murmured, excavating Colby’s other nipple, “Take one Colby often and hard.”

Colby’s breath caught, either at Don’s words or Don’s tongue chasing stray drops through his chest hair.

“Add a steaming 8 ounces of quality bacon cheese dip,” Don continued.He picked up Colby’s right hand and dipped it in the bowl.“Mix well.”He sucked on Colby’s fingers, just like he’d wanted to do so desperately over breakfast.He bit lightly at the soft flesh below his thumb.“Heat until boiling.”

David’s hands had traveled to Don’s stomach, making occasional brushes against the very tip of Don’s cock.

Don reached for the bowl and took a large handful of dip.It was still hot enough to make his hand tremble.He held his hand over Colby’s vulnerable cock and looked up at his face.Colby’s eyes grew even wider and he caught his lower lip between his teeth.His hands were clenched in the blanket on both sides of his hips.

Very deliberately, Don slowly let the steaming cheese drip from his hands onto Colby’s cock.Colby sucked in a sharp intake of breath with each drop hitting that highly sensitive skin.Don’s hand went lower and he dripped a hot trickle onto Colby’s balls.Colby shuddered and a whimper escaped his lips.

“You’re a cruel man, Eppes,” David murmured in Don’s ear.

Don grinned and doled out every last drop from his hand until Colby’s cock and balls were covered.

Taking his messy hand, Don gripped Colby’s cock around the base.He leaned over and sucked Colby’s cock into his mouth.The taste was incredible – cheese, sweat, pre-cum, bacon, heated skin.Colby moaned softly.

Don sucked the cock in and out, each time going deeper until his throat rebelled.He let the cock slide from his lips and spread the remaining cheese with his tongue.He mouthed Colby’s balls and rubbed his nose through the food-slicked hair.

Lifting his head, he said to Colby, “Turn over.”

Colby gave him a wobbly smile and turned over.Don licked his lips as Colby gave him full access to that sweet bubble ass.How he had he never noticed that ass before?Oh right, he hadn’t been looking at men’s asses, at least not consciously.

Don slid downwards on the bed and out of David’s reach.Don dumped the remainder of the cheese dip across Colby’s asscheeks.He kneaded the creamy liquid into the fair skin.With each circle, his hands crept closer to Colby’s waiting asshole.He reached the asshole and rubbed it with wet fingers.Leaning closer, he touched the very tip of his tongue to the puckered skin.He teased the hole with light touches then used his full tongue to give it a thorough wetting, pressing it open and shut with stabs of his tongue.

Twenty-four hours ago he never would have dreamed of doing this, but now it felt very natural.Colby was certainly enjoying it, making faint whimpering sounds into his pillow.

Probing that ass with his tongue was fun, but Don wanted his cock in there.Lifting his head, he pressed cheese-slicked fingers into the tight hole.Colby raised his ass, driving Don’s fingers in deeper.Don pulled his fingers out and looked around for a condom.With Colby’s arousal and David’s touches, Don’s cock was more than hard enough to penetrate that ass.

David stood next to him, smiling and holding an open condom wrapper.Don looked at his messy fingers.“Would you mind?” Don asked and David slid the condom over Don’s cock.

Don turned back to Colby and pressed the head of his cock against Colby’s asshole.He pushed in slowly.Too slowly for Colby who shoved his ass back, driving Don in deep.

“God, Granger,” Don moaned.Colby’s ass gripped him tightly, setting on fire every single nerve in his cock. Colby was moving underneath him and Don had to grab hold of Colby’s hips to make him stop.He closed his eyes and gathered himself together.

While he was staying still, braced over Colby, he felt David come up behind him.David’s fingers were wet and cold as they rubbed Don’s asshole.Gently David pushed one finger inside and Don had to take a tighter hold on Colby’s hips to stop himself from pushing back against that finger.

David’s finger found that spot that had been teasing Don and began to rub.Don felt it, that sweet sensation that had hovered around the edges of each previous fucking, the orgasm that wasn’t an orgasm.For the first few strokes it was a pleasant glow, then it rose up from his ass and exploded through his body.A sharp knife of pleasure stabbed through him again and again and …

Don cried out, wrenched himself away from David and Colby and fell gasping to the floor.“What” he panted “Was … that?”

David was staring down at him and Colby had turned on the bed to look at him.

“Don’t you know anything about the body?”David asked.“That’s the prostate gland.”

“The pr—“ Don gulped.“It did _that?_ ”

“It affects everyone differently,” David replied.“What did it do to you?”

“It was like …” Don said, trying to catch his breath.“It was like you ripped open the pleasure center of my brain and stuck a cattle prod into it.”

David’s eyebrows shot up.“Ooo-kay.No direct stimulation then.”

“Not if you want to keep me in one piece,” Don said, shaking his head.

Sitting on the floor, Don was able to pull himself back together.He took a corner of the sheet and wiped off his face and hands then smiled up at David.“Time for dessert, I think.”He tried to get up from the floor but landed back in a heap.

David grinned and held up the aerosol can of icing.“Got it right here.”He’d even taken off the lid.

“Oh good,” Don said, not sure if he could have made it to the other room.He got to his knees and reached out for the can.David stepped closer to hand it to him and Don grabbed both the can and David’s leg.

“Come here, dessert,” Don growled.

David’s cock was already hard and waiting for him as Don rose up on his knees.Holding the cock in one hand, Don pressed the icing nozzle to one side and a stream of white sugary cream hissed out.Don drew up one side of David’s cock and down the other.He made a spiral on the cock head, ending in a large blob right at the slit at the end.Reaching down, he piped icing on David’s near-black balls, making squiggles in his thick pubic hair.He leaned back and looked at his work.

He’d been right -- the white icing looked delicious against David’s chocolate skin.“A masterpiece,” he pronounced.

“Too good to eat?” David asked.

“Oh, no,” Don said and dropped the can of icing to the carpet.Leaning forward, he sucked David’s cream-covered cock into his mouth.The taste of sweet on salty skin was everything he’d hoped for.He sucked hard on David’s cock, removing every bit of icing he could reach.

His lips still remembered the taste and feel of Colby’s cock and he wished he could have them both in his mouth at the same time.

Lifting his head, he sucked the icing off the rest of David’s cock and then cleaned his balls.He licked the last of the icing from his lips and sat back on his heels.

David was looking down at him with slitted eyes and flared nostrils.Don looked over to where Colby still lay on the bed.“I haven’t forgotten you,” Don promised.

“Coming back?” Colby asked.

In answer, Don stumbled to his feet.He braced himself against Colby’s ass and without ceremony, shoved his cock back in.Colby cried out then trailed off into a happy sigh.

David’s fingers found Don’s asshole again, this time barely brushing his prostate.Don was still stunned at what massaging that one gland had done to him.He wondered if he could ever take more of that direct stimulation or if he would pass out.David’s fingers pulled out and Don heard a condom package opening. _They certainly brought a lot of those..._

Then David’s cock was at his ass and all rational thoughts fled.David pushed in slowly and Don hissed in pleasure.Each time he’d been fucked it had gotten easier – less pain and more enjoyment.David pushed in all the way, driving Don all the way into Colby.David pulled back a little and Don felt himself pulling back in Colby’s ass as well.David pushed in again and Don was buried in Colby’s tight shaft.David took a firm grip on Don’s hips and began thrusting in earnest, driving himself into Don and driving Don into Colby.

In out in out, waves of pleasure crashing against Don, pulling back, surging forward.Don moved with David’s building rhythm, helpless against the double assault on his body.He felt like he was being fucked from both sides.He dug his fingers into Colby’s ass and held on for dear life.

David built the rhythm of thrusts to a fever pitch.Don held back his orgasm with every ounce of his willpower.He was surprised when Colby groaned and came first, grinding his cock against the mattress.Don moaned as Colby’s orgasm translated through to his ass, squeezing him in shuddering shocks.He let go and exploded inside Colby’s ass, his body shaking wildly.He was still going when David groaned and pumped himself inside Don’s ass.David’s orgasm somehow drew out Don’s until he felt he was shooting dust.David finally slowed, allowing Don to come to a whimpering halt.

Gasping filled the air as each one tried to come back from that world of pure sensation.Don wanted to stay in Colby’s ass until his cock grew soft enough to slide out on its own, but his legs were trembling and wouldn’t hold him up much longer.Don pulled a little way out and David got the hint and pulled entirely out of him.Don stripped off his used condom and crawled onto the bed.David tugged off his own and crawled up next to Don.They flopped down on the messy sheet and lay, blinking.

“Damn,” Don commented at last.

“Yeah,” Colby breathed.

“Oh, yeah,” David replied.

There wasn’t much more to say after that.They took the top sheet and gave themselves a quick wipe-down then threw it off the bed.Don reached over Colby and found the TV remote.David propped up the pillows and Colby scooted next to Don.Don turned on the TV and flipped around until he found a football game.Colby slid his arm around Don’s shoulders and pulled him close.David pressed up against him on the other side and wrapped his arms around Don’s chest.He buried his face in Don’s neck.

“I hate football,” David murmured, but no one moved to change the channel.Colby reached down with one foot and pulled up the blanket.He tucked it around all of them and lay back against Don.Soon, Don heard Colby’s breathing deepen as he dozed off.On his other side, David was already snoring.

Don watched the football game, snuggled between Colby and David, savoring the feel of his exhausted body.The bed was their own safe pocket of the universe, where no one could touch them or tell them what they were doing was wrong.It might pop later, but for now he could live in this blissful bubble, feeling the breathing of two warm bodies and their heartbeats against his chest.  


 


	7. Don looks in the mirror.

Originally published: 08/19/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 7  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 7 - Don looks in the mirror.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:As usual, thanks to Danikitten for the beta.  
  


The football game went into overtime, but no one minded.David then Colby woke from their doze and stayed cuddled up to Don.They lay, pressed together, not talking, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

Finally, one of the teams managed to kick a field goal and the game ended.Don found the remote and clicked off the TV.Moving around, he realized that various parts of his body were still a little sticky from earlier fun.

“I need a shower,” Don said.He looked over at Colby, who had a small smear of cheese in his chest hair, and then at David, who had some icing mixed with cum on his thighs.“Correction. _We_ need a shower.”

Colby grinned at him.“Think we can all fit into the same shower?”

“If we squeeze,” Don replied.

With laughter and some grumbling, they unstuck themselves from the sheets and stumbled into Don’s bathroom.Luckily, the shower was above a standard sized tub and they could all fit standing up.It also had a detachable massage-type, shower head.Don turned on the water and they all climbed in.Colby grabbed the soap and started soaping Don down.Don unhooked the shower head and sprayed David’s chest and crotch.He enjoyed watching the cum-clouded water slide down David’s legs.

David took the shower head from him and started spraying Colby’s back side.Don snatched the soap from Colby and began lathering up Colby’s chest.Colby lifted up Don’s chin with a soapy hand and gave him a wet kiss.

Passing the soap and shower head around, they all three managed to get clean, and only partially flood the bathroom floor.There was a lot of rubbing together of wet, slick bodies and Don was astonished to find his body rousing one more time.He hadn’t had this much sex since … well, never.

Stepping out of the shower, David grabbed at Colby as his feet started to slide out from underneath him.Colby laughed and helped David to the towel rack.Don got out and pulled a towel off from the rack and began wiping David dry.David got another towel and returned the favor.Colby found a towel to begin drying David’s legs.Don took a fresh towel and scrubbed it through Colby’s short hair.David dried Don’s hair and even swabbed out his ears.

Laughing, Don looked up – and met his own eyes in the mirror.He saw himself, wet and flushed, and David and Colby on each side of him.As he stared, David ran a towel over his shoulder and Colby rubbed another towel across his ass.

Don’s heart plummeted.The full horror of what he had done, what he had become, collapsed upon him.

“Oh God,” he cried and raced out of the bathroom.Grabbing a pillow to cover himself, he headed to his room. _I need my gun._

The small part of his brain that wasn’t screaming told him that getting his gun would be a really bad idea and sent him stumbling towards the couch instead.Don threw himself on the couch and shut his eyes.

“Don?”David asked, concern heavy in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” Colby asked.

Don could hear them coming closer and shut his eyes tighter.“What’s wrong?” he said, “What’s wrong?I’ve only ruined my life.”

“What do you mean?”David asked softly.

“There’s no way I can watch someone’s back when I’m watching their ass instead,” Don said

“We said we’d transfer, Don,” Colby said.“We will.Right, David?”

David replied, “Yes.A change would be good for me.”

“Gee, that wouldn’t be obvious,” Don said bitterly.“We go away for a week and suddenly you both need to transfer.”

“No,” Colby said, “It wouldn’t have to be obvious.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Don groaned.“I’ll remember and I’ll wonder about the next guy that comes along, what he would feel like.”His eyes shot open and he glared at Colby who was sitting on the edge of the easy chair and David who was standing behind the back of the couch.“Even the guy in the next batting cage or riding in the elevator.How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“You don’t jump every woman who comes into the office,” David pointed out.

“Yeah, because I’ve had since puberty to learn to manage that urge,” Don replied.

“You don’t think you can control yourself?”Colby asked.“I think you’re selling yourself short.”

“Like I’ve showed a hell of a lot of self-control over the last twenty-four hours,” Don said.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” David said.“We put a lot of pressure on you.”

“Maybe, but I wanted it and I _still_ want it,” Don said.

“What about Terry?”Colby asked. “You worked with her.”

“Don’t think that was easy,” Don snapped.“And our relationship was far back in the past.”He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.“God, I’m not an animal, but here I am, totally thinking with my dick.I’ve ruined my life for some … momentary pleasure.”

“Don,” Colby said softly.“I can only tell you it gets easier.”

“Gets easier to what?”Don asked bitterly. “Fuck my co-workers?”

“No,” Colby replied. “It gets easier to stop thinking about fucking your co-workers.”

Don shook his head, unable to express any clearer the utter loathing he felt for himself. _Maybe I am just an animal.Driven by primitive urges, good only for being locked in a cage.Rutting with anything in heat._

David and Colby met each other’s eyes and David spoke.“Maybe we should get another hotel room, one that doesn’t connect to this one.Or even see if the B&B has a room.We’ll get McCarty and go home, back to the normal world.”

“You think it’ll be that easy?”Don asked.

“It can be that easy,” David said quietly. “If you decide it will be that easy.”

Don pressed his lips together and shook his head again.

“Come on, Granger,” David said.“Let’s see if there’s another room available.”

“No!” Don grabbed David’s arm, startling him.“Don’t leave me.Not today.”  


“Okay,” David said.“What do you want us to do?”

“Want? _Want?_ ”Don laughed and he could hear the hysteria in his own voice.“I want you to fuck me within an inch of my life.Fuck me until I can’t hear these voices in my head.”

David and Colby exchanged glances.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” David said.

“Why not?”Don held up his wrists and placed them together.He’d taken off the bandages this morning and his wrists bore two thick lines of red welts.“Cuff me, blindfold me, make me forget.”

“Don, you shouldn’t—“ Colby started.

“Do it!” Don yelled.He needed to stop thinking, to just _feel_.He swallowed, and pleaded, “Please?”

Colby looked at David and they seemed to have a long, silent conversation.David slowly nodded.Colby pursed his lips and nodded back.

Don closed his eyes, keeping his hands raised.He heard the clink of the handcuffs then their cool metal sliding over his sore wrists.

“Blindfold?”Colby asked David.

“Use your tie, the silk one,” David replied.

Don kept his eyes closed until he felt the smooth silk settle over his eyes and tie firmly in back.David and Colby conferred in low voices while Don waited impatiently for whatever was next.

He felt strong hands under his arms and he was jerked out of the couch.He stumbled, getting his feet tangled, and was hauled bodily across the floor.

The handcuffs were yanked upwards and Don sucked in his breath at the sting.The cuffs were looped over something above his head, leaving Don standing fully stretched out, forced to stand on the balls of his feet to relieve the pressure against his wrists.

He felt a blast of cold air against his skin.They’d opened the door to outside.He was hanging there, naked to the world, exposed in his weakness and perversion.

Colby spoke at his ear.“You’re in the doorway in between the rooms.No one outside can see you.”

Don felt relief, and was disgusted by it. _Still hidden then._

He cried out in surprise and pain when something ice-cold – _snow_ – touched his chest.The snow was placed against both his nipples and he shrank back, pulling away as far as his bound wrists would let him.

“Hold him,” David snapped and Don felt Colby’s strong hands at his back, forcing him to stand still while snow melted against his skin.His nipples ached and throbbed.Don bit his lip.He felt a sharp pain and tasted blood as he ripped open his old wound.

A handful of snow was pressed against each hip.He shivered as the snow melted down his legs.Colby let him go and Don hung there, trembling.He heard the outside door open and shut again.

Two pairs of snow-cold hands ran up and down his body, leaving no inch of skin untouched and unchilled.

The hands vanished and Don shivered uncontrollably.Maybe they’d leave him here until he came down with hypothermia.A fitting punishment for someone who had sacrificed his career for a little warmth. _Damn, where are they?_ He was still able to think.

He heard water running nearby and some splashing then dripping.Something hot touched his skin and he cried out.Pain lit up his body as hot wet towels wrapped around his cold skin.He tried to suck in breath but he was shaking too hard.Searing tears ran down his face.

Sensation came roaring back to every one of his frozen nerve endings and fire washed over him followed by waves of tingling shocks.

“Oh god,” he moaned.The pain began to fade, leaving behind skin that felt hot and alive. _More, more, more._

His hands were lifted from whatever held them above his head.They hung like lead weights from his shoulders.His calf muscles groaned as he could finally stand flat on his feet again.He swayed in place and began to collapse.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Colby said and Don was propelled, stumbling, across the room until he ended up at the wall.Colby positioned Don’s cuffed hands against the wall above his head and spread Don’s feet apart.

Colby’s cold finger slid inside his asshole.Then a second finger - quickly, ruthlessly stretching and lubricating him.The fingers vanished and were replaced by Colby’s thick cock, pressing into Don’s ass.

Abruptly, Colby drove in deep, unbalancing Don and shoving him face first against the wall.Colby pulled in tight behind him and began thrusting fiercely, pushing Don against the wall with every thrust.No matter how Don tried to brace himself, his shoulders on fire with the effort, his own cock was squished between his body and the wall with every thrust.It hurt, but that was okay.It was his damn cock that had gotten him into this mess.

As if he could tell Don was still capable of coherent thought, Colby shifted Don’s ass and angled himself, until with each thrust he was hitting Don’s sensitive prostate.Don moaned helplessly as the sharp pleasure shot through him, exploding behind his eyes.Only the pressure against the wall and Colby’s hands on his hips kept Don standing.Pain and pleasure fused as one, becoming the only thing in Don’s universe.He could no longer feel Colby inside, just that all devouring sensation.

Colby finally slowed his sweet torture.He pulled out and Don sunk boneless against the wall.The sensation vanished as quickly as it came, leaving him trembling.

He wasn’t allowed to rest, but David’s hands were at his hips and he was dragged from the wall.He felt a cold hard surface against his hands then was shoved down so that he was laying bent over the table.He welcomed the press of the table against his check, bringing him back to his physical body.David’s cock pressed against Don’s abused asshole and slammed inside.Don gasped as his stomach jammed against the edge of the table.David pulled back and slammed in again.Don’s breath was knocked from his body.

“Wrong height,” David grumbled and pulled out of Don.Don lay on the table, breathing shallowly.He heard David step away and have a quiet conversation with Colby.

David’s hand on his shoulder and Don was wrenched up from the table.He was turned around and shoved.He staggered forward and his shins hit the end of the bed.Reaching out with his bound wrists, he barely stopped himself from landing face down on the bed.  


Rough hands pulled his body downward until his hips were right at the edge of the bed.He felt his hands dragged upwards, and something wrapped around the cuffs and pulled taut, keeping Don’s arms at full extension above his head.Something soft touched his left ankle, then was quickly tied around it.His leg was jerked outwards and pulled into position.The same was done to his right ankle, so that he was tied firmly in place - his arms up, his legs spread wide, his ass at prime fucking level.Don blinked against his blindfold.He’d never felt so vulnerable, so utterly at the mercy of another person.It was frightening and exciting. _Damn, I even enjoy my punishment._

Don felt a cock at his asshole.

“Much better,” David said and pushed himself deep into Don.

Colby was above him in the bed, running his fingernails over Don’s back.Don felt Colby’s mouth at his neck, Colby’s teeth pulling at his skin.

David fucked Don with long slow strokes, caressing Don’s ass with his hands.

Don heard Colby move around so that Colby’s knees were on both sides of his outstretched arms.He felt the spongy head of Colby’s cock against his fingers and he tried to reach out for it.

“No, no,” Colby chided him, and rubbed his cock along Don’s arms.Don lifted his head as Colby’s cock came nearer to his face, but Colby kept it out of reach of Don’s questing tongue.Colby shifted around and ran his cock along Don’s back and neck, leaving a tingling trail of wet pre-cum wherever it went.Colby rubbed his cock up the back of Don’s neck and through his hair.Don kept turning his head to try and catch that cock in his mouth.Colby was too fast for him, always just out of Don’s reach.

Don felt Colby move off of his back and heard the bed creak on the left side of his head.He turned his head that way and opened his mouth.

“You want to suck my cock?”Colby asked softly.“Tell me.”

Don cleared his throat and whispered, “Yes.”

“Didn’t quite hear that,” Colby replied.

“Please,” Don asked.“Let me suck your cock.”

“I love it when you beg,” Colby murmured.

Don reached out with his tongue, moving his head as far as he could with his hands still tied above him and his feet below.With the very tip of his tongue, he grazed the salty surface.

Colby relented and moved closer, until Don could lay his head back on the bed and still keep Colby’s warm cock in his mouth.Don’s mouth moved now in earnest, employing every trick he had learned to make Colby moan above him.He lifted his head to rub the head of the cock across his lips and cheeks then swallowed it again.

At his ass, David had apparently decided that Don was paying too much attention to Colby.He stopped his slow strokes, shifted his weight, then began fucking Don much harder.

David dug his fingers into Don’s ass cheeks and slammed him repeatedly.Just this morning Don had been thinking about pounding David’s ass until David was a whimpering puddle.Now he was the whimpering puddle, completely at the mercy of that driving cock.

Don couldn’t concentrate on technique any more, but just sucked hard on Colby’s cock.His own orgasm was nearing and he wanted Colby to come in his mouth as David came in his ass.

As if he could hear his thoughts, David leaned over Don, put his hand under Don’s hips, and took a firm grip on Don’s cock.Just a few strokes sent Don over the edge.David rode Don as he bucked and moaned and pumped his cum all over the blanket.

He felt Colby shudder and pull out of his mouth.Don grunted in protest but Colby moved his cock so that Don’s lips were on the sensitive ridge right below the head.Don fastened on that spot and Colby shuddered again and exploded all over Don’s cheek.Colby’s cock jumped against his mouth again and again until he finally slowed down.Don kept his mouth on Colby’s cock, wanting to feel the post-orgasm shrinking and softening. 

Instead of coming himself, David pulled out of Don’s ass and moved away.As Don licked Colby’s depleted cock, he wondered what David was doing.  


Something cold and hard slid into Don’s asshole.He pulled his mouth from Colby’s cock and mumbled, “What is that?”

“Don’t worry,” David said lightly, “It’s not loaded.”

“ _What?_ ”Don’s heart exploded in his chest as adrenaline shot through him.“ _Shit!_ Fucking _apple_!Get it out!You stuck a fucking gun up me?You sick bastard!”

“Relax,” David said, pulling out the hard object.“It’s just a beer bottle.”

“Apple, damn it, get me out of this!”Don struggled wildly.His heart was hammering and his whole body shaking with adrenaline.

Colby rolled off of him, saying urgently, “Hold on, hold on.”He tried to steady Don’s fighting hands long enough to unlock the handcuffs.Don rubbed his head against his outstretched arms until he slid the blindfold off onto his forehead.

Don felt David untie his left ankle and Don kicked out, pleased when his foot connected solidly with some part of David.He looked downwards, and saw David sitting on the floor, looking at him, with an odd half-smile on his face.

Colby finally succeeded in getting Don’s hands uncuffed.“Wait, wait, I’ll get the other foot.”He slid off the bed and untied Don’s right ankle.

Don twisted around to get to David but Colby was too fast for him.Colby grabbed Don’s shoulders and pinned him back against the bed.

“Get out!” Colby commanded David, “And lock the door behind you.”

David got reluctantly to his feet.

“Move!” Colby said, as Don fought his hold.

David turned and walked quickly out of the room, into Don’s room next door.He shut the communicating door and Don heard the click.Colby let him go and Don surged to his feet.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Don snarled.

“Okay, okay,” Colby said soothingly, “Take a breath.”

“I’m not gonna take a fucking breath!” Don yelled, “He stuck a fucking gun up my ass!” I’m gonna _kill_ him.”

“No, No,” Colby said, “You must not have heard him.It wasn’t a gun.It was the top of a beer bottle.”

“What?”Don blinked at him.

“He just told you it was a gun, he wouldn’t actually do that.”

Don groaned and sat back on the bed.“A beer bottle.What kind of sick bastard would tell me that he put a gun up my ass?”He jerked the blindfold the rest of the way off his head and threw it across the floor.

Shrugging, Colby sat next to him.“I think it was done to him once, and now he feels like he can do it to other people, like a kind of hazing.”

Don put his head in his hands and tried to stop shaking.“Still gonna kill him,” he said, but with less conviction.

Colby wiped his cum from Don’s cheek with one of the discarded towels.“He did it to me, too.Then again, I wasn’t tied up at the time so I could turn and look and see it wasn’t a gun.”

“He’s still a bastard,” Don said.

“Yeah,” Colby said softly, “But he’s our bastard.”

Don looked up at him.“Our bastard?”

“Yeah, ours.”Colby said, as he removed the last of the mess from Don’s face.“You must know some of what his childhood was like.The only way to survive was to be tougher and more ruthless than the other guy.”

“More of a bastard.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“No,” Colby said with a rueful smile. “But it is an explanation.”

“Hmph,” Don said.Then with a small smile, he added, “I seem to remember you getting on Megan’s case once when you thought she was excusing killers because they had terrible childhoods.”

Colby nodded.“Remember what else she said?She said that the background of killers and FBI agents are remarkably similar.”

Don rubbed his face.“Right, I remember that.Didn’t realize at the time how relevant it was, since I had an okay childhood and you did too, I think.”

“I did,” Colby said, standing up and stretching.He looked down at Don.“You know what I need?A hot bath.And you in the tub with me.”

“God, I’m not ready for more,” Don groaned.

“Me either.”Colby walked over to the bathroom door.“Just a soak.”

Don shrugged and Colby went into the bathroom.Don heard the water start.He stared down at his hands, waiting for his adrenal reaction to pass.He was still furious at David, and not sure he was ever going to let him near his ass again, but the sick horror was fading.

He got a good look at his own wrists and winced.Red welts stretched from halfway down his forearm up to just below his thumb. _I’m gonna have to wear long sleeves for a while ... very long sleeves._

  


  



	8. Conversation and comfort.

Originally published: 08/21/06

 **Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 8  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 8 - Conversation and comfort.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

As usual, thanks to Danikitten for the beta.

 

“Come on in,” Colby invited.

Don got to his feet, groaning.His body was not used to this kind of abuse.Actually, a soak in a tub sounded wonderful.

The tile of the bathroom was cool on his feet but plumes of steam were rising from the tub.Colby was already in the large jacuzzi tub, leaning against the back and stretched out along the length.Don shut the bathroom door to keep the steam in and carefully stepped into the tub.With a hiss at the heat, Don slid into the water.He settled against Colby, his back against Colby’s chest and stretched out his legs.

Colby draped a wet arm around Don’s shoulders and kissed his right ear.“Relax,” he murmured.

Taking a deep breath then blowing it out, Don let himself relax.

“Better?” Colby asked.

“Yeah,” Don sighed.“Though I’m gonna get back at him.”

“No doubt,” Colby said, and Don could hear the grin in his voice.“I’m sure he’s worrying exactly how right now.”

“Let him worry,” Don said, closing his eyes and resting his head against Colby’s broad shoulder.

They soaked in silence for a few minutes and Don’s breathing returned to normal.His orgasm followed by that kind of fight reaction had exhausted him.

Don had almost drifted off to sleep when Colby softly touched his cheek with a wet finger.

“You know,” Colby said.“It wasn’t easy for me to deal with either.I don’t mean the stupid gun thing, I mean the sex, having sex with a guy.”

Don came back awake.Colby was giving him a chance to ask questions, questions that Don needed to understand the answers to.

“So why did you?” Don asked.

Colby laughed, and Don enjoyed feeling the rumble of his laughter through his body.“David can be very persuasive, as you know and …” Colby added. “He got me drunk.”

Don frowned.“You were drunk?”

“Yeah, but not enough that I didn’t know what I was doing.Just enough to make me forget I’d have to face myself in the morning.”

“Did you regret it?”

“Hell, yeah.”Colby’s fingers trailed idly along Don’s chest under the water.“You gotta remember my background.The army doesn’t look kindly on same-sex stuff.It was hammered into us constantly about how bad it was.”

“But you did it again.”

“Yeah,” Colby said wryly, “The next night.I couldn’t forget how damn good it made me feel.It’s David who’s put the restrictions on when and where.If he’d let me, I’d be at his apartment every weekend.”

“Really?”

“Well, that would be if I actually had any weekends.”

"There’s that.”

“But,” Colby sighed, “It’s probably wise.We have a good team and I’d hate to mess that up because I needed to get my rocks off.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“ _Had_ a girlfriend.She broke up with me.Said she wanted someone more ‘emotionally accessible.’”

“Ouch.”

“And wouldn’t take off in the middle of dates all the time.”

“That too,” Don said sadly.“Not the easiest job to have relationships with.”

“Nope.”

Don turned his head to look at Colby.“Having a relationship with another agent is not a good answer either.”

“No.It’s just—never mind.”

Don frowned, not sure if he should press.Colby seemed to be taking this more seriously than David.“So this … relationship works for you?”

“Better than nothing,” Colby sighed.  


Colby looked so resigned that Don reached up and kissed him.“Damn, Granger, you deserve better.”

“You offering?”Colby said, trying for a joking tone, but failing.

“Colby …” Don said.He didn’t know what to say.When had this moved from pure fun to an emotional minefield?

“Forget it,” Colby said, and gave Don a tight hug.“You’re actually not my type, not most days.”

Don raised his eyebrows.“What’s your type?”

“Someone who doesn’t need handcuffs to let me kiss him,” Colby teased, his voice still a little shaky.

“Him?”

Colby didn’t look at Don, just rubbed his thumb down Don’s arm.“I’ve always been kind of afraid of gay men, like they could infect me or something.I wonder now if it wasn’t that I feared that I could be like them.”

“But David said that you weren’t full gay, just bisexual.”

“Bisexual, probably,” Colby said, “But at the moment I’m more interested in guys then girls.”

“Oh,” Don said.“I see.”Lacking anything else to say, he turned and settled himself back against Colby’s chest.

“It might swing back the other way,” Colby said and Don could feel his shrug.“Though I don’t know when.See, I have a friend—“He quickly added, “No one you know.”

_Too quickly?_ Don wondered.

“I have a friend,” Colby continued, “That I’ve come to realize I would like to be more than a friend.He isn’t gay though, so I’m kind of stuck.Sometimes it’s hard to even be around him because I want to touch him so badly.”

“Is this supposed to be encouraging?”Don asked.

“I’m just telling you that it’s changed my whole perspective.”

“I don’t want my perspective changed.”

Colby laughed wryly.“Too late.”

“Yeah,” Don said.He ran his fingers through the water, staring at the ripples that spread out until they hit the side of the tub.“So what do I do now?”

Colby rested his cheek against Don’s hair for a long moment before replying.“Well, first thing is you forget that I got all sappy on you.Call it a moment of sex-induced weakness.Must be a biochemical reaction.”

“I know,” Don said, relieved.“If the sex is good, I always think I’m in love with the girl.”

The smile returned to Colby’s voice.“And if the sex is incredible?”

Don turned in Colby’s arms and grinned at him.“Then I absolutely adore him.”He kissed Colby firmly.“Worship the ground he walks on.”Another kiss.“Want to bear his children.”

Colby laughed and pulled Don in tighter.His tongue explored Don’s mouth and his hands roamed Don’s body under the water.Don rubbed against Colby, enjoying the slide of skin against skin.His body wasn’t going to be ready for anything else for a long time but he could still appreciate the contact.

Colby touched Don’s scratchy cheek and said, “You really need to shave.”

“I know.Just wasn’t much into looking in the mirror this morning.”

“Let me do it,” Colby blurted.

Don raised his eyebrows.“What, shave?”

“Yeah.”Colby hesitated then continued, “Have you ever had a real old-fashioned shave?”

“You mean with a razor?”

“I mean with a straight-edged razor.”

Don shook his head.

Colby smiled.“It’s a thing I picked up from an old army sergeant.It’s nice.”

“Um, sure.”

Colby’s eyes lit up.“You’ll like it.”

Don smiled to see the delight return to Colby’s face and asked, “Is this some weird fetish thing?”

“Dunno,” Colby said. “It never occurred to me to do before.”He grinned.“You’re a man that inspires creativity.”

“That’s … a good thing?”Don asked.

“ _Oh_ yeah.”

With laughter and a fair amount of sloshing, they got out of the tub and toweled off.Don went to find his underwear and jeans while Colby got his stuff.Don noticed that the door to the other room was still shut, and probably still locked, David safely on the other side.Don smirked to himself. _Let him sweat._

Don pulled his underwear and jeans over his damp legs, leaving his shirt off for now.He grabbed a chair from next to the table and carried it into the bathroom.Colby had pulled on his own jeans and was opening a black leather case.He slid out a silver shape and opened it to reveal a wicked-looking blade.

“Yikes,” Don said.“You’ve never done this to someone else before?”

“Nope,” Colby said cheerfully.“But I don’t cut myself, any more.”

“Any more,” Don said, “Uh-huh.”Still, he set the chair in the center of the large bathroom and sat down.

Colby got out a rectangular stone and began to sharpen the razor with expert strokes.Don relaxed a little, seeing Colby’s skill.Colby then pulled out a leather strap and attached it to the bathroom doorknob.He drew the razor back and forth along it, flipping it with each stroke.He moved to the sink and ran water over his thumb, then he pressed the thumb lightly against the very sharp edge.Nodding, he wiped off his hand and set down the blade.

Opening his bag, Colby pulled out a short, wide mug and a black-handled shaving brush.He turned on the tap water until steam started to rise from the sink then held the brush in hot stream.When the brush was wet to his satisfaction, he swirled it in the mug and it came out heavy with soap.

“Lean your head back,” Colby said and Don complied.Colby wet a washcloth and dampened Don’s face with hot water.Then he swirled the lather on in circular motions.Don felt himself relaxing with the warmth and the soft stroke of the brush across his cheeks and chin.The soap had a pleasant, citrusy smell that Don recognized from Colby’s skin.

Colby set the brush down and reached for the blade.Don closed his eyes as the sharp rectangular blade came closer. _I trust Colby,_ he reminded himself.

Colby started on Don’s left cheek and shaved downward.The blade slid smoothly over Don’s skin, with a sensuous glide.Colby moved slowly but confidently.Between every few strokes, he rinsed the blade in the sink.

Don kept his eyes closed.There was something exciting about the blade against his skin.Part of it was that it felt so intimate.A bigger part of it was he knew that Colby could kill him very easily.Those strong hands had been trained to kill with far less, and knew exactly how and where to cut for instant death or a long bloody one. Don remembered suddenly how Larry had told him that Colby had demonstrated on him how to cut a man’s jugular vein.

_I trust him._ Still Don couldn’t help it – he held his breath as that blade slid over his throat.

Colby finished with the first pass and lathered Don’s face again.This time he shaved from the neck upwards.Don tried hard not to flinch as the blade skimmed over his exposed jugular.Don felt a cool washcloth and opened his eyes.He watched Colby’s face as Colby gently rinsed the last of the lather from Don’s skin.Colby looked flushed and pleased.

_Did he really mean it earlier, when he asked if I was offering to be in a relationship with him?_ Don swallowed. _Biochemical reaction, that’s all._

Colby tipped some liquid into his hand then patted Don’s face.There was a slight sting, but no more than when Don shaved himself with his clunky electric razor.The aftershave smelled cool and crisp, completing the Colby smell in Don’s mind.

‘There,” Colby said.“See what you think.”

Don ran his hand across his face.It felt as smooth as if he was a hairless boy again.“Whoa, nice.”

“Told ya.Might get you hooked on it yourself.”

“Naw, takes too much time.”Don stood up and stretched.“Besides, I’m not nearly as good with a blade as you are.”

Colby took Don’s face in his hands, turning it back and forth to check his work.Satisfied, he pulled Don towards him and kissed him deeply, stroking Don’s cheeks with his hands.Breaking off, he rubbed his cheek against Don’s.“Now you won’t be scratching my face.” He pulled back and grinned.“Or any other part of my body.”

Don reached for him and pulled him hard against his body.He was reminded that they were both still shirtless and he ran his hands up and down Colby’s bare back while he kissed his neck and face.Colby’s hands roamed Don’s back and shoulders and he rubbed his chest against Don’s.

Incredibly, Don felt his body heating up. “God, you guys are going to kill me,” he murmured against Colby’s neck.“I’m not a teenager anymore.I think my balls are sucked dry.”

“I doubt it,” Colby said, running his hand over Don’s crotch.“But maybe a longer break is a good idea.”

Don was both relieved and disappointed when Colby moved away and began cleaning up his shaving supplies.Don wandered out of the bathroom and located his T-shirt, which had been tossed aside during earlier play.He tugged it on and looked at the closed door to the next room.He was still angry with David, but he’d pay him back later.He knocked on the door. 

“It’s unlocked,” David called from inside.

Don opened the door and David looked up.David had taken all the sheets off of the messy bed and was sitting on the bare mattress, watching TV.He was also naked, since his clothes had been locked on the other side of the door.

“Enjoy your Time-Out?”Don said lightly.

David eyed him, trying to gauge his mood.Don let himself smile then wondered what was in his smile that made David look uneasy.

“Figured we’d watch the last Die Hard movie,” Don said and stepped away from the door.

Colby walked out of the bathroom as David slowly entered the room from the other side.Colby waved him in and said, “You’re on probation.”

David nodded and began looking for his clothes.

Coming close to Don, Colby murmured.“Are you sure you want him here?”

Don shrugged.“He can’t stay in there all night.”

Colby’s lips twisted.“Sure he can.”

“It’s okay,” Don assured him.“I can handle him.”

Colby smiled.“No doubt.”He reached for Don’s hands.“I need to get more salve on those wrists.”

Don let Colby lead him back to the bathroom and Colby’s gentle fingers soothed and wrapped his wounds.

“No more handcuffs,” Colby said softly.“No matter how much you beg.”

Don gave him a half-smile.“Okay.”

They watched the third movie, though in Don’s opinion the first was still the best.He and Colby lay snuggled together on the bed, while David sat, exiled, on the couch.When the credits began to roll, Don let himself close his eyes.He felt comfortable and warm in Colby’s arms.Colby laid a blanket over the two of them and, with a sigh, pulled Don tighter.Don sunk into sleep.

Don was woken by a tantalizing smell.He opened his eyes to see David set several white paper bags down on the table.

David looked over at him.“You’re finally awake.”

“Yeah, well, I needed the rest.”Don grinned at him.David smiled back a little uncertainly.

Don realized that he was lying on Colby’s bare chest.Colby had one arm around Don and with his other hand was holding a magazine.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” Colby said.

Don smiled up at Colby and stretched luxuriously.It was rare he got a nap in the middle of the afternoon.He felt damn good.

His anger at David’s little gun joke had blasted like clean air through his head. Colby’s gentle ministrations had settled him, centered him. _I can handle this … this new awareness._ _One day at a time.Tomorrow, the bank and McCarty.Tonight?Well, there’s still a lot of tonight left to go._

He dropped a kiss on Colby’s chest and slid out of the bed.He padded over to the table and inspected the bags.

“Restaurant got its oven started,” David said.“Cheeseburgers and fries for everyone.”

“Oh good,” Don said, “I’m starving.”

David laughed and shook his head.“Cold must really make you hungry.”

“Cold and sex,” Don said lightly.He ignored the look that flashed between David and Colby and dug into the nearest bag.Burning his fingers slightly, he pulled out three burgers and arranged them on the table.There was something at the bottom of the bag.

“Honey packets?” he asked David.“You eat honey on your hamburger?”

“Naw,” David said.“I just saw them and thought … they might come in handy.”

“I see,” Don said.He got three beers from his 7-11 haul and popped the lids off.He set a beer in front of David and handed another to Colby who had put on his shirt and was pulling out a chair.

David tore open the other bag to reveal a massive mound of fries.He pulled the bag apart until it made a sort of plate.Colby reached for a handful.

“A toast,” Don said suddenly, holding up his beer.

David and Colby both looked at him then raised their beers with trepidation.Don put a serious expression on his face and cleared his throat.Then he couldn’t hold back the grin.“To sex,” he announced, “Damn good sex.”

David and Colby laughed and chorused, “To damn good sex.”They clinked beers and drank.

“You seem to be doing a lot better,” Colby said.

“Well, a bath and a shave and a nap can do that.”Don bit into his burger, it was delightfully greasy. _It also helped that the world didn’t come to an end or Internal Affairs come to drag me to jail._

Around a mouthful, Don said to David, “You should ask Granger to give you a shave sometime.”

“A shave?”David asked.

“Doubt your goatee would survive though,” Don said.

Colby explained to David about his old-fashioned shaving kit while Don worked his way through the burger and his third of the fries.It turned out that one of David’s uncles had been a barber, and David had hung out at his shop a lot, so David and Colby talked shaving for a while.

Don finished eating first, and leaned back in his chair.He had a warm glow in his stomach, and, looking at the two handsome men - _and for today,_ _my two lovers_ \- he began to get a warm glow lower down.

They had exhausted the topic of shaving and had moved on to what movie to watch tonight.With little input from Don, they decided on the first Lethal Weapon.Don waited until they both finished their dinner and pushed back from the table.

Don stood up.“Forget the movie,” he said firmly.“I think our little team has a problem.I’m the boss, and it’s time you both remembered that.”

David raised his eyebrows.“Oh really?”

“Really,” Don said and grabbed David’s shirt and pulled him out of the chair.Surprised, David stumbled and Don pushed him backwards until he hit the bed with his legs.Another shove and David landed on the bed on his back.Don dragged him farther onto the bed and climbed on top of him.He braced one hand on each of David’s arms, pinning him to the mattress.He leaned down until he was two inches from David’s face.

“Sinclair,” Don murmured.“You are in a shitload of trouble.”

David’s eyes went wide.  



	9. Don shows who is boss.

Originally Published: 08/29/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 9  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 9 - Don shows who is boss.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:This is kind of a long section, but I don't think anyone will mind. ;)  As usual, thanks to Danikitten for the beta.

 

 

“Granger,” Don said.“Hold his hands above his head, straight out.”

Colby came around the other side of the bed and grabbed David’s wrists.Don released David’s arms and sat up.He reached down and tugged up David’s T-shirt.He pulled the bottom of the shirt up David’s chest to his neck.He kept pulling up past David’s face, so that the shirt was inside out and now covering his face and trapping his arms above his head.Don jerked the neck of the t-shirt over David’s chin and exposed David’s mouth and enough of his nose so that he could breathe.

“You can let him go,” Don told Colby.David wasn’t going to get out of this position easily.

Over David’s body, Don met Colby’s eyes and grinned.“Who’s conflicted?Fuck conflicted.”

“Yeah!” Colby cheered.

Sitting up, Don unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and tugged down his zipper.He reached through the flap in his underwear and pulled out his cock.It was still soft and small in his hand.

“Look at this, Granger,” Don said with exaggerated sadness.“You guys have totally burned me out.”He scooted up David’s chest until his knees were on each side of David’s head and he was sitting on David’s collarbone. “You, Sinclair, are gonna get me ready again for what … Let’s see … last night, this morning, lunch, the handcuffs … the _fifth_ time in the last twenty-four hours.”

Without warning, Don jerked down David’s chin and stuffed his soft cock into David’s mouth.David grunted in surprise, but quickly recovered and began licking and sucking on Don’s cock.

“That’s right,” Don purred.“Put that big mouth of yours to good use.”

Don looked up to see Colby starting to pull off his own T-shirt.

“Hey,” Don snapped.“I haven’t told you to get undressed.”

Colby pulled his shirt back down and stared at Don.

“Take off David’s socks and shoes,” Don commanded.“Suck on his toes.”

Colby raised his eyebrows but went to the other side of the bed without comment.

Without needing to look down, Don could tell that David’s mouth was doing its job.He looked down anyway to enjoy the view of David’s half-covered face and David’s lips wrapped around his cock.There was something particularly sexy about the way David’s goatee framed his active mouth.

Don turned his head to check on Colby.Colby was running his tongue very lightly over the arch of David’s right foot.David tried to pull away as Colby found his ticklish spots, but Colby held tight to his ankles.Don grinned at the feel of David squirming underneath him.

“When you think he’s had enough,” Don said to Colby.“Take off his jeans.But leave his boxers alone, no touching.Touch everywhere else on his legs.”

Don leaned down, bracing himself on David’s trapped arms.He rotated his hips and pushed his cock deeper into David’s mouth.

After a moment, David stopped squirming, meaning that Colby had stopped tickling him.Don heard the zipper of David’s pants and felt Colby lift up David’s ass to pull off his jeans.

Don gave David’s cheek a “good-boy” pat and pulled his cock from David’s warm mouth.David licked his lips.

“No more for now,” Don chided him.

Don moved off of David and stood up on the bed.Colby was nibbling on David’s left thigh while his hands roamed his skin.

“Colby,” Don said, watching that broad body.“Take off your clothes for me.But not your underwear.”

Colby smiled and climbed off the bed.He took a hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up slowly.His eyes locked with Don, Colby slid his hands over his skin as he pulled off the shirt.Don wanted to follow those hands with his own, feel that muscular chest again under his fingers, but he stayed standing on the bed, and watched.

Taking his time, Colby unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.He put his hands flat on his ribs then slid them downward, under the waistband of his jeans.Slowly, he peeled down his jeans.When he leaned over to finish pulling them off, he turned so that Don got an excellent view of his delicious ass in that provocative underwear.

“Damn, David,” Don said, not taking his eyes from Colby.“You’re missing a great strip-tease.”

David started to sit up, but Don put one foot on his chest and said, “I didn’t say you could move.”

Don pulled off his own shirt and threw it off the bed, then quickly followed it with his jeans and underwear.

Colby was looking up at him, his eyes taking in the view.Don let him look for a moment, feeling his skin warm under that hungry gaze.

Colby dragged his eyes from Don’s body and met Don’s eyes.Colby smiled and Don returned that smile, sharing silent appreciation.

“What’s going on?”David asked plaintively.Colby and Don both laughed.

“What next, boss?”Colby asked.

“See?”Don said.“Now that’s the kind of attitude you need, Sinclair.”

“Kiss-up,” David grumbled.

“I think you haven’t been doing nearly enough ass-kissing,” Don said.He sat down on the bed and knelt over David’s head, facing his feet.“Tongue out, Sinclair.”

David complied and Don scooted down until he felt that wet tongue against his ass.A slight position adjustment and David’s tongue began probing Don’s asshole.

Don breathed out in pleasure.How had he lived all his life not knowing how good that felt?

Smiling, Don looked up to see Colby still awaiting instructions.

Don had some ready for him.“I want you to suck his cock through his boxers.No hands, just your mouth.”

Colby immediately leaned over and began kissing the bulge in David’s silk boxers.

“Good job, Sinclair,” Don said with a happy sigh.“Enjoy it while you can, 'cause that’s the only part of you I’m letting near my ass.”

David mumbled something that was probably just as well that Don couldn’t understand.

Colby raised his eyebrows at Don and Don gave him a little one-shoulder shrug, trying to convey that he’d mostly forgiven David but didn’t want to let him know that.

Don enjoyed David’s tongue in his ass while watching Colby mouth David’s cock through the thin material of his boxers.From Don’s vantage point, he got a lovely view of Colby’s strong back down to his round ass.Colby was wholly focused on his assigned task and his saliva was creating a growing wet patch on David’s boxers, causing the material to cling to David’s cock sensuously.

While most of Don’s body would happily stay in this position forever, his legs began to ache from his awkward crouch over David.He rolled off David then off the bed and stretched his legs.

“Granger,” Don said and Colby looked up.“Grab me two pairs of handcuffs.”

“Two?”

“Two.” Don stood next to David’s outstretched arms and yanked his shirt the rest of the way off.David blinked up at him, then pulled his arms down and flexed his shoulders. 

Colby found the handcuffs that Don had been in earlier and located another pair of handcuffs in his bag.Don held out his hand and Colby tossed them both to him.

“Now, boys.”Don said, “Do you both remember the safe word?”

David and Colby exchanged glances.They both nodded.

“I want to hear it,” Don said.

“Apple,” Colby responded.

David had to clear his throat before saying, “Apple.”

“Good.”Don gave them a smile full of teeth.“Now both of you, lay down on your back on the bed, hands above your head.”

David and Colby exchanged another speaking glance then David scooted around on the bed until his head was at the top of the bed on the left side.Colby lay down on his right.Don quickly got them cuffed around that convenient bar along the headboard.David must have started planning Don’s “persuasion” from the moment he saw that headboard.However, Don doubted David imagined himself in that position.

Grinning, Don went to the table and found the honey packets that David had picked up at the restaurant.Returning to the end of the bed, Don savored the view of his two agents cuffed to the bed.They looked back at him, a little nervously.The two men contrasted nicely -- David’s slim body with Colby’s bulky one, David’s dark skin with Colby’s fair, David’s stylish boxers and Colby’s sporty jock-strap.

“That is an image that I’m going to keep in my head for a long time,” Don said, then chuckled.“And think of it whenever one of you two is being an ass in the office.”

Don counted the honey packets in his hand and made some quick calculations.“Now, scoot to each side” he said.They did and he crawled up between them.

Ripping open a honey packet, Don squeezed a generous amount on one finger.He took that finger and smeared it across Colby’s lips.It was lovely the way the sticky honey tugged at Colby’s soft lips as Don’s finger traced their outline.Don leaned over and licked Colby’s lips then kissed him deeply, pushing the honey into Colby’s mouth.Colby’s tongue flickered into Don’s mouth, returning the favor.When the honey was gone from Colby’s lips, Don sat back up.

He squeezed the rest of the honey packet onto his finger and coated David’s full lips with it.David’s tongue crept out to lick the honey off and Don leaned over and drove that tongue back into his mouth with his own tongue.They kissed and battled for a long breathless moment until all the honey had been consumed.

Don moved away from David to catch his breath and was delighted when David tried to follow him – and was brought up short by the handcuffs.

“You’re only getting as much as I want to give you,” Don said, “And no more.”

David’s head dropped back to the pillow in frustration.He was probably used to being in charge in the bedroom.Don would show him that not being in charge was its own kind of fun.

Turning back to Colby, Don ripped open another honey packet.He squeezed a large dollop on both of Colby’s nipples.He leaned over and sucked the sticky sweetness from Colby’s curly chest hair and hard nipples.

“You are my favorite plate,” Don murmured to Colby.With the honey packet, he drew a line down Colby’s chest, with the last squeeze for his belly button.Don licked the line like he had licked up the cheese for lunch.He reached Colby’s belly button and teased it with his tongue, earning some squirms from Colby as he hit ticklish spots.

Don ran the flat of his tongue back up Colby’s chest, memorizing the taste of sweetened skin.He reached Colby’s neck and continued up to his mouth, where he shared the taste with Colby.

Sitting back up, Don examined the thoroughly licked Colby and smiled.He looked over at David and his smile widened.David was fidgeting, obviously not used to waiting his turn.

“You want some attention?”Don asked.

“Well, yeah,” David responded.

“Hmm,” Don said and put on a thoughtful face.“Should I give him what he wants, Granger?Or make him lay there and watch while I entertain myself with you?”

“Watch, definitely make him watch,” Colby replied.

David groaned.

“I probably should make him watch for a while,”Don ran all five fingers across David’s firm stomach.“But I want to compare how he tastes.”

David flashed Colby a triumphant smile, then watched as Don anointed his body with honey like he’d done Colby.

Don went for the belly button first, then licked his way up David’s stomach and chest.David tasted slightly more salty than Colby had, and there was a faint hint of something tangy.Don saved David’s nipples for last, then sucked and nibbled on them like hard candy.David’s chest rose and fell more and more quickly as Don worked him.Finally the last traces of the honey were gone and Don sat up.David looked satisfactorily flushed.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Don said smiling, and slid off the end of the bed.He got the handcuffs key and unlocked one side of the cuffs around Colby’s wrists.Colby started to reach out to touch him, but Don said, “Hands behind your back.”

Colby gave a small sigh and rolled on his side, putting his hands together against his back.Don closed the cuffs around him again.

Coming around to the other side of the bed, Don told David, “You too.”David grumbled but complied.

Don then crawled back on the middle of the bed between them.He opened a honey packet and drizzled it across his own chest and nipples.

“Now, clean that up,” he commanded.

David and Colby quickly scooted downwards and turned to lick Don’s chest.Don closed his eyes and reveled in the similar but different feel of each tongue.David used the tip of his tongue and his touch was firmer, channeling through the lines of honey and making short forays down to Don’s stomach.Colby used more of the flat of his tongue, drawing swirling circles on Don’s skin.After a long teasing spiral, Colby’s mouth fastened on Don’s right nipple.Don arched against him and dug his fingers into Colby’s short hair.David immediately claimed Don’s left nipple, sucking hard.Don gripped the back of David’s smooth head and held on as the two men tried to outdo each other in making Don squirm.

David and Colby pulled away at the same time, leaving Don pleasantly heated.Sitting up, Don roughly tugged off David’s boxers to expose his long dark cock.

He turned to Colby and put his hand on Colby’s jock strap.“Next time, I’m going to fuck you in that,” he promised, then stripped it off.Colby’s thick cock was as firm and ready as David’s.

“Move back up to the top of the bed,” he told them.As they obeyed, Don opened another honey packet.Don dribbled half of the packet on Colby’s cock and the other half on David’s.He scooted down until his mouth was at the level of their honeyed cocks.

“Come here,” Don said gruffly, “Both of you.”They moved their hips towards him and Don took the base of a cock in each hand.They shifted closer and Don licked the thick heads, one after the other.

Opening his lips wide, he managed to get most of the two heads in his mouth and he sucked happily on them.It was heavenly - the different shaped cocks, honey mixed with pre-cum.His jaw started to ache so he pulled the cocks out and contented himself with wrapping his tongue around the heads pressed together.He licked his way down and up the David’s cock then down and up Colby’s.

“Honey is never going to taste the same again,” Don said huskily.He rubbed the cocks on both sides of his face and down his neck.He got the urge to jerk both David and Colby off together, right over his face, but there were other things he wanted more.

Reluctantly releasing both cocks, he moved back up the bed until he was sitting against the headboard. David and Colby looked at him silently, both with lips slightly parted.Taking the last honey packet, Don squeezed it out on his own cock.

“Clean me up, boys,” he said.

Their hands still bound, David and Colby leaned over his lap and wrapped their lips around his cock.Their tongues battled up and down the length of his cock, fighting for each stray drop of honey.

_God, I love watching them do that to me.Love to feel it too._

Colby sucked the head of the cock into his mouth and David chased honey down Don’s balls.Finally Don decided he better take a break.

“Nice and clean,” he said shakily and climbed over Colby and off the bed.He staggered into the bathroom before he remembered how to make his legs work.He found a hand towel and wet it with hot water.He wiped off his honey-sticky face and body then rewet the towel and went back to the bed.He gave Colby a long, lingering wash with the towel then wet it again before doing the same for David.

Tossing the towel aside, he said crisply, “Alright.Now we’re ready for the real work.”

David and Colby shot each other a glance and Don grinned at the uncertainty on their faces.Looking around the room, he located his Kevlar vest.He quickly strapped it on then found David and Colby’s Kevlar vests.

“Sit up,” he told them.

Coming up behind David, Don undid one of his cuffs and slipped the vest over David’s head.He pulled the straps tight around him but left the open handcuff hanging for now.Colby’s vest went on as quickly and naturally.He admired the sight of Colby in nothing but a bulletproof vest and wondered if the others found this as sexy as he did.One look at Colby and David’s faces and he knew that they did.

“Okay,” Don said.“Move to the end of the bed.”

When they had scooted down to the end of the bed, he said, “Hand behind your thighs.”

“What?”David protested and Colby groaned.

“Now!”Don snapped.

They grumbled but put their hands below their thighs.Don clicked their handcuffs closed around their wrists, forcing them bent into a triangle, faces down on the mattress and asses in the air.

Don went to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom then frowned, not sure how he was going to manage what he planned using a condom.He wasn’t worried about STDs – he always made sure his team had frequent and thorough health checks, but rather possible bacterial infection.He leaned over the bed and asked quietly, “Do you mind if I just use one condom for both of you?”

Both David and Colby made negative noises and Don walked back to the end of the bed.

There, Don stood back and admired the view of the bound men, their asses just waiting for his touch.“I have died and gone to Heaven,” he said, “or Hell, can’t tell which any more.”

Don reached out and rubbed an asshole with each thumb, admiring the way the Kevlar vests fit over each firm body.When they began to relax, he lubed up his index fingers and slid one into each ass.Colby was tighter than David but his ass seemed to welcome Don’s finger just as much.

Crooking his fingers, Don felt for the prostate gland inside both asses.He knew he found them when David then Colby moaned.He stroked the sensitive spot for a moment until he had both of them writhing underneath his hands.He could feel his own cock grow harder at the sight of the two trapped men, helpless under the onslaught of pleasure he was giving them.

Pulling his fingers out, he gave David and Colby a brief respite while he lubed up his middle finger and his cock.He grabbed their outside hips and pushed them together so that their asses were almost touching.He positioned them so that their knees were just barely on the mattress.He inserted two fingers into each asshole and pumped them in and out.He moved his body closer and, like he’d hoped, his cock lined up right so that he could slide it between their asses.

With his fingers in their asses, Don could hold them at the perfect distance from each other and his cock slid with delightful friction between Colby’s round ass and David’s firm one.He stroked their assholes and rubbed his cock between them until he was sure they were ready and his own cock was rock hard.

He pulled back and slid a condom over his stiff cock.He drew his fingers out of David and shoved his cock in.David gave a muffled grunt.Don kept his fingers busy in Colby’s ass.After a few strokes, when it looked like David was getting used to Don’s cock in his ass, Don jerked out and replaced his fingers in David’s ass then shoved his cock into Colby’s ass.It was Colby’s turn to groan.Don pumped there for a moment until he felt Colby began to push back against his thrusts.He pulled out and went back into David’s ass.

Back and forth, in and out, Don went for a few strokes here, a few there, always varying his timing and rhythm and finger movements, so that neither David nor Colby could relax.It was pure pleasure to jump from one tight ass to the other and back again.

Finally, Don decided they were all ready for a more lasting activity.He pulled his fingers and cock out and stepped away.He stripped off his condom and dropped it in the trash.Wiping off his hands on a handy T-shirt, Don found the handcuff key.

He unlocked Colby first, who gave a groan and stretched.Don let David stew for a few seconds before unlocking him.David rolled his shoulders and flexed his knees.He turned onto his side, looking back at Don.

“Having fun?” David asked.

“Hell, yeah,” Don grinned.“Now flat on the bed, Sinclair.”

Sighing, David stretched out.

“Granger, you next,” Don said.

Colby stood up and came around the end of the bed.

Don looked at Colby’s bouncing cock.“Need some warm-up?”

Before Colby would answer, Don knelt on the floor in front of him and took his cock into his mouth.It was obvious that Colby didn’t need any warm-up, but seeing him naked except for the vest was too much for Don.

Don licked and sucked on Colby’s cock while looking up the length of Colby’s body.Colby’s hands found Don’s hair and buried themselves there.Don reached up to play with Colby’s balls and Colby’s fingers dug into Don’s scalp.

“Okay,” Colby gasped.“I’m warmed-up enough.”

Don pulled back and smiled.David had been watching avidly from the bed.Don stood up and went to the side table and its seemingly endless supply of condoms.

“You guys sure came prepared,” he commented.

“Didn’t you know I was a boy scout?”Colby replied.

“Now _that_ explains a lot,” laughed David.

“What’s that supposed to—“Colby started.

“Catch,” Don said, interrupting Colby with a tossed condom.“Now get in position already.”

Colby grinned and quickly donned his condom while Don slid a pillow underneath David’s hips, putting him at a more accessible angle.Colby leaned over David and pressed his cock against that well-prepared asshole.

Don rolled a condom down his hard cock and waited impatiently for Colby to settle himself.

Colby barely stopped moving when Don’s cock was at his ass then deep into it.Happy groans issued from three separate throats.

Don remembered the first time he was part of such a three-way fuck.He’d been on bottom.The second time he’d been in the middle.This time he was on top. _Moving up in the world._ But in the middle was definitely his preference.

Still, there were many advantages to being on the top.He set the pace and rhythm.This time, he started slowly, making long deep strokes.He pulled his cock all the way out of Colby then thrust it back in.Colby matched his movements with David.

Don came a little tighter behind Colby, angling his cock more downward.He tried a couple of different angles before he got the hiss of pleasure from Colby that told him he’d hit the right spot.He set himself then began a determined assault on Colby’s prostate.Colby was soon whimpering and moaning beneath him.Don loved to hear those sounds from that strong mouth.

Beneath him, Colby was driving hard into David’s ass.David had to hold on to the blanket to avoid being pushed across the bed.Colby began to thrust even harder, his body trembling.

“God Don please David please God yes oh _God pleasse…_ ” Colby trailed off into a wordless moan, thrusting wildly.Orgasm crashed through Colby, shaking the bed violently.Don held on as Colby shuddered and writhed underneath him, all consciousness lost under the onslaught of pleasure.

Colby’s orgasm lasted for a long endless moment until finally he slowed, whimpering softly.He lay limply against David’s back, tremors still rippling through him.

“Colby?”Don whispered.

No response.Don pulled out of Colby and staggered slightly.He flopped on the bed next to Colby and looked at his face.Colby was flushed, his eyes gazing at nothing, soft whimpers still coming from his mouth.

David shifted and rolled Colby off of him.Colby rolled bonelessly over onto his back and stared unblinking up at the ceiling.

Grinning, David shoved an unresisting Colby farther over to the side of the mattress.“Let’s leave him to his religious experience.”

Don pulled off his vest and David followed suit.  Don pressed himself against David’s side, his still erect cock pushing pleasantly against David’s thigh.“What happened to him?” he asked, running his fingers across David’s sweaty chest.

“Prostate orgasm,” David said.“It’s like a double orgasm.Can be pretty intense.”

“I can tell,” Don mused.“Does this always happen when guys fuck?”

Turning towards him, David said, “Not at all.”

“Why not?”Don asked, gently playing with David’s right nipple.

“Well, beyond the basic mechanics of it, arousal level plays a part.”David took Don’s wandering hand and kissed it.“Maybe it’s just you.”

“What do you mean?”

David leaned closer, his lips next to Don’s ear.“Don,” he whispered. “You are one of most exciting lovers I have ever had.”

Don’s eyebrows shot up.“Really?” he asked.He’d never considered himself anything spectacular as a lover.

“Yeah,” David’s voice caressed Don’s neck.“The last two days have been a hell of a roller-coaster ride.”

“For me too,” Don said.

“And you’re creative and unexpected,” David continued, scattering kisses down Don’s neck.“With the food and the vests and the handcuffs.You have no idea how rare it is for someone to be good at both taking control and giving it up.You really are incredible.”

_Great, now what do I do for an encore?_ Don wondered.

As if David could guess his thoughts, he pulled back and smiled at Don.“Even if you never do anything non-boring again, you’ll still be in my personal top three.”

Don smiled foolishly, feeling ridiculously pleased at David’s words.He hadn’t been as fumbling and inept as he’d felt.

A snore came from behind David and Don lifted up his head to see over David’s shoulder.Colby was lying sprawled out, and snoring.

“What a stereotype,” Don laughed.

David laughed too and reached to pull the blanket up over Colby.He turned back to Don and grinned.“Now, we have some unfinished business.”He placed his hand on Don’s hard cock.

“Yes, we do,” Don said, and pulled David against him, kissing him deeply.

"I’m fresh out of ideas,” Don murmured against David’s mouth.

“I might have a few left,” David responded, rubbing his cock against Don’s.

David left Don’s mouth and began kissing his way down Don’s body.He quickly reached Don’s waiting cock and swirled his tongue around the head.Just when Don closed his eyes, anticipating David’s warm mouth around his cock, David pulled away and took a hold of Don’s hips.

“Scoot down,” David said.

While Don was complying, David turned around so that his pelvis was near Don’s face, his cock near Don’s mouth.Before David even stopped moving, Don wrapped his mouth around the head of David’s cock.

David enjoyed his attentions for a moment, saying, “You are a quick learner, Eppes.”

Don smiled then sighed around David’s cock when he felt David’s warm mouth on his own cock.The symmetry was wonderful, almost as if Don was sucking on his own cock, but even better because he couldn’t predict David’s movements, the flick of his tongue against the slit on the end of Don’s cock, his fingers pulling gently on Don’s balls.

Trying desperately to split his attentions, Don worked David’s hard cock with lips and tongue and even the lightest touch of his teeth.David moved his hips slowly back, keeping in close contact with Don’s mouth, until his ass was flat against the bed.Don found that this angle gave him better access and he sucked David deep.He gagged and pulled back to catch his breath … and groaned as David sucked his cock all the way down his throat.

“How … do you do that?”Don gasped.

David pulled Don’s cock out of his throat and Don was almost sorry he had asked and made David stop.

“Hang on,” David said and crawled over the sleeping Colby to grab the bottle of lubricant.He handed the bottle to Don and returned to his former position.“Lube it up good.”

Don put a generous dose of lube on his hands and slicked David’s cock from base to head.

“Good,” David said.“Now stuck your tongue out a little and flatten it, like you were saying ‘Ah’ for a doctor.Force your throat muscles open, like you’re yawning.”

Don complied and felt his throat opening up.

“Okay, take a deep breath, and slowly slide it into your mouth.”David’s breath caught a little as Don followed his instructions, but continued, “When you feel the urge to gag, hold it there as long as you can, then pull it back out.Do this again and again, going a little deeper each time.If you get to a point where you have a hard time going farther, stick your tongue out a little bit more then pull your tongue back into your mouth, pulling it along.”

David watched with avid interest as Don struggled to deep throat his cock.Each time Don got it a little farther until he felt a little resistance.He stuck out his tongue and used it to pull the head actually into his throat.He breathed through his nose and pushed the cock even deeper until David’s balls were against his lips.It felt very strange, and Don was trying to accustom himself to it when he felt David take him deep.He groaned around David’s cock, and felt the groan resonate through his body.

David’s throat squeezed Don’s cock, then David swallowed and Don almost lost it right then.The muscles of David’s throat contracted intoxicatingly around Don’s cock over and over.

Taking a deep breath as he could manage, Don concentrated on swallowing and also rubbing the head of David’s cock up and down his throat.David was soon groaning himself.Don swallowed and sucked and licked David’s balls and David did the same to him.

Too soon Don felt his orgasm rising.He put one hand on David’s ass so he couldn’t pull out and throat-massaged David towards orgasm.Spots burst before Don’s eyes and he was coming, shooting his cum down David’s throat.David came at the same time, and Don felt hot cum burn its way down his throat.Don pumped himself deep into David and David thrust against Don’s throat again and again.Don dug his fingers into David’s ass and swallowed, milking every last drop from David’s cock.David was doing the same to him and left Don dizzy with pleasure.Finally David’s cock stopped pulsing, but Don didn’t let him pull away.

He felt David’s cock softening and shrinking, withdrawing from his throat.The diminishing cock left a trail of cum across Don’s tongue. Finally it slipped out from between his lips and Don lay back on the bed.David rested his head on Don’s thigh.

“So that’s--“ Don started then discovered his throat was very sore.

“Need a beer,” Don croaked, and rolled out of the bed.His feet hit the floor but his legs refused to hold him up.His legs as solid as jelly, he staggered across the floor and sat down on a handy chair.He looked over at the bed to see David grinning at him.

“A little wobbly?”David asked, and Don was pleased to hear David’s voice was scratchy too.

“Not at all,” Don said, and stumbled over to the beer.Somehow he made it back to the bed and twisted the cap off the bottle.He took a deep swig of beer, letting the lukewarm fluid wash down his stretched throat.

Leaning over, Don poured some beer into David’s mouth then chased the beer with his tongue.They shared the beer this way until the bottle was empty and Don dropped it onto the floor with a clunk.

“Hmm, what?”Colby asked from the other side of the bed.

“Go back to sleep, Granger,” Don laughed.

“It’s too early to go to bed for the night,” David said.

Don squinted at the clock.“True.”He crawled over to the edge of the bed and fumbled around until he found the TV remote.Lying back against the pillows, he said to David, “Come up here and I’ll let you pick what to watch.”

“No football,” David said firmly.

David turned around and reached for the remote.Don let him take it and curled up against David’s chest.With an indistinct mumble, Colby rolled over against David’s other side.Don reached across David and rested his hand on Colby’s arm. Colby shifted so that he could intertwine Don’s fingers with his own.

“Here we go,” David said, setting down the remote.

Don squinted at the screen.There were lots of men clad only in bits of fur and leather, wearing some sort of horned helmets.“What is that?”

“I don’t know,” David said, “but they’ve all got nice big swords.”

Don laughed and felt a languid relaxation sweep over him.He couldn’t believe how exhausted he was, yet still awake and tingly.He rubbed his cheek against David’s chest and squeezed Colby’s hand.The morning was far away, on the other side of a long warm sleep, secure in the arms of his lovers.


	10. David, Colby and Don get their man.

Originally Published: 08/29/06 

**Title:** A Week in Watson, Part 10 of 10  


**Pairing:**

David/Colby/Don

**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Three FBI agents entertain themselves while on a long, snowy stakeout.  
Part 10 - David, Colby and Don get their man.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  D/S, Lemon, M/M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Is this only 33k words?  Felt like a lot more!  Hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  Now, if I get some feedback from folks, it might encourage me to get working on my David/Charlie story. *g*  
As usual, thanks to Danikitten for the beta.

 

 

The next morning, Colby woke Don up for a morning fuck before his run.Don finally got the chance to play with that jock strap right.

After Colby put on his running shoes and left, Don jerked David off in the shower.

When Colby came back, he showered while Don and David finished getting ready.Don was able to look himself in the mirror this morning for shaving, though with Colby’s close shave yesterday he didn’t really need to.When Colby was dry and dressed, the three of them reviewed the plan for the day, specifically who would be where at the bank.No one said it, but all of them felt that today was the day that McCarty would make his move.

Don cast a wistful glance at his Kevlar vest as they walked out of the motel room.There was no way they could hide the vests under regular clothes.McCarty would be sure to spot them.Besides, McCarty’s favorite kill shot was in the forehead.Still, it would have been nice to have some protection against a stone-cold killer.

The snow had stopped falling sometime in the night and this morning the street was well plowed.Don drove the SUV to the driveway across from the B&B and the three of them waited in silence.

Shortly, a man came out of the building.If they hadn’t been watching for him, they might have missed him.Only intense examination through a sniper sight revealed that the tall, buff black man was McCarty.That, and the fact he got into McCarty’s car.

“Damn,” Don said in admiration.

“Don’t think he’s your type,” David said wryly.

Don laughed and backed out of the driveway after McCarty drove past.It took Don a full two blocks to realize that David’s teasing comment should have made him uncomfortable, but for some reason it didn’t.It was the sort of thing that David would have said a month ago as well.

McCarty pulled into the bank parking lot just a few minutes after the bank opened.Don imagined that the unexpected day off yesterday had made McCarty particularly eager.He was counting on it to force McCarty to make his move today.

Parking in the far corner of the parking lot, Don nodded to David and Colby.All their plans had been made and each knew his role.Colby got out first and hurried over to the ATM.His coat covered the gun at his hip.David was wearing a security guard’s uniform and had his gun visible.He got out next and disappeared into the bank’s back door.

Don took a deep breath then climbed out himself.He had the hardest role – a harmless bank customer.His gun was hidden at the small of his back, underneath his jacket.He shivered in the cold air.Ducking his head, he walked at a normal pace across the parking lot.

Inside, McCarty was third in line at the bank, behind a woman and a man.The tellers were still getting themselves set up and the woman in the front of the line waited impatiently.Don silently got in line behind McCarty.McCarty glanced behind him and Don nodded in greeting.If McCarty didn’t make his move today, then Don would have to be hidden next time.Don tucked his thumbs in his front jeans pockets and tried to get the right amount of annoyance and resignation that a true customer in line would exhibit.

Finally the first teller removed her ‘Next Teller’ sign and the woman rushed to her counter. 

Don examined the two tellers this morning.One was a woman – small, Asian, young.The other was a man, probably Filipino, also young and petite.It was impossible to tell if either of these people fit McCarty’s private criteria.

The male teller opened up and the man who was second in line stepped up.McCarty suddenly moved and Don tensed, but McCarty was just reaching for a deposit envelope.McCarty fumbled with the envelope and moved aside to write on it.When the female teller called, “Next”, McCarty waved at Don to go ahead.

_So, he’s made his choice then._ Don turned his head slightly and met the gaze of David, standing near the door in his guard uniform.Don gave a tiny nod and David casually leaned against the wall, which also put the Plexiglas security barrier between him and McCarty.

As Don walked up to the teller, Colby opened the door from outside and came in on a gust of cold air.Colby turned to talk to the person at the loan desk, ostensibly about a problem with the ATM.

“I need to get a cashier’s check,” Don told the teller.

She nodded and said, “Just a moment, let me get that form.”

On Don’s left, the other teller finished with his first customer and called, “Next,” to McCarty.

Don casually scratched his stomach then slid his hand under his jacket.

McCarty took two steps towards the teller and pulled out a gun.The gun swung unerringly towards where David stood and McCarty squeezed the trigger.The explosion of the shot sounded in Don’s ears as he drew his own gun.There was the snap of a bullet hitting the Plexiglas but McCarty was already turning back to the teller.The teller’s mouth gaped open as McCarty leaned towards him.

“Freeze! FBI!” Don yelled.

McCarty’s head whipped around and he stared at Don.

“FBI!Put the gun down!Drop it!”

“Drop it!” Colby echoed from behind Don.

McCarty’s eyes flickered but he didn’t turn away from the counter.

Don leveled his gun at McCarty’s head, only two feet away.“Drop it!” he yelled again.

McCarty looked back and forth between Don and the bank teller.McCarty’s gun hand twitched.

“Don’t!”Don snapped.“You won’t make it!”

As if he couldn’t help it, McCarty leaned again towards the teller, a wild hunger in his face.

“Don’t do it!”Don yelled.“Don’t move!”

McCarty raised his gun and Don shot him through the temple. 

Blood and brains splattered across the counter. Someone screamed.McCarty’s eyes went blank and he sank to the floor.Don stepped forward and kicked the gun out of McCarty’s hand, though it was clear that he would never be using it again.Don lowered his gun, his hands shaking with reaction, and looked around.David was climbing to his feet, a bullet spider-webbing the Plexiglas at the height of David’s head.Colby lowered his gun and picked up McCarty’s. 

Don stared at McCarty’s shattered face, adding it to his personal catalog of horror.He would be seeing that image in his dreams for a long time. 

“Don?”Colby was saying, “Don, he didn’t give you any choice.” 

“I know,” Don said softly.That would help, but nothing could erase the stain. 

It wasn’t until early afternoon before they were done with the local police.All that was left was the thorough investigation that the FBI would run and a huge amount of paperwork.

Don was still hyped from the shooting, and from stopping the bastard before he killed again. _A job well done, all things considered._

Yes, it had gone well.He hadn’t been distracted like he’d expected to be.Out in the field, training and practice had kicked in and David and Colby were his team, not his lovers.They had moved together with skill and precision, just like always.Until the end, when it had been Don alone that pulled the trigger.

Don drove the SUV back to the motel parking lot and David and Colby got out.Don turned off the engine and stared at nothing.He wanted … he wanted life and joy and energy.He wanted David and Colby wrapped around him so tightly that there was no room for horror or death.He wanted … he needed.

He pushed open the car door and followed David and Colby.David was stuffing clothing into his bag and Colby was in the bathroom, gathering up shampoo and shaving supplies.

Don shut the door behind him and said, “Hey.”There was something in his voice that made the other two men stop and look at him.

He continued.“We still have these rooms booked through to tomorrow, right?I mean we can’t stay that long, but another hour before we head back to LA won’t hurt …”

David smiled and dropped his bag.“Another hour won’t hurt at all.”

“Might even help weather conditions,” Colby said, coming into the room.

“I heard that there was a storm coming.” Don grinned and held out his hand.

David grabbed his hand and jerked Don towards him.Colby got there a second later and lifted up Don and David and tumbled them all onto the bed.They laughed and rolled around, fighting for top position.Soon the playfulness faded and they were kissing and touching in earnest.

Don tasted Colby’s lips and felt David against his skin and knew that McCarty wouldn’t haunt him tonight.

  
 

Several hours and much fun later, they finished packing up their bags.Don looked over at David and Colby, feeling a pleasant bone-deep exhaustion.With all the physical activity of the last few days, plus the super adrenaline hit of facing down McCarty, he felt like he could sleep for a week.

He didn’t have a week to spare, though. They would be back in the office soon.

“You know,” Don said abruptly.“This doesn’t go any farther.No nailing Jackson or Santos or the mail boy.”

“Jackson?”David wrinkled his nose.“No way.”

“No farther,” Don repeated.“Megan is definitely out of the question too.She wouldn’t understand.”

“Okay,” David said then said murmured to Colby.“Though I wouldn’t mind tapping our favorite math consultant.”

“Oh yeah,” Colby agreed.

Don’s heart gave a lurch.“What did you say?” he growled.

“Nothing,” David said quickly and Colby looked down at his hands.

Don took a step towards them.“That’s right, it better be nothing, because I will fucking _kill_ you if you touch Charlie.Do you understand? _Do you understand?_ ”

They both nodded hastily.

“Good,” Don said flatly, “Because I _will_ kill you.”He looked in both of their faces and saw that they believed him.He relaxed slightly and picked up his bag.

“Now,” he said.“I’m not driving in that snow again.Who wants to drive?”

There was good-natured debate and they finished packing up their things and filed out of the room.

As the last one out, Don looked back at the room - the bed where he had first experienced so many things, the carpet where David had spread his knees for him, the couch he had fled to when he’d looked in the mirror, the tub where he’d soaked with Colby.

_Maybe this will work after all._ Maybe he really could leave their new sexual relationship in this motel room far away from home.Watson had been an island, a unique retreat.Now they were heading back to civilization, back to the reality of paperwork, long days, and his lonely apartment.

_Then again, I can always find possible excuses for a stakeout._ He smiled to himself and shut the door.


End file.
